Penpals
by Schwarz Stein
Summary: Reupload: Inuyasha and Kagome are pen pals who sends more than just emails to each other. Simple videos leads to interesting pairs, and interesting is a good thing. SessKag, HitenKouga, KikyoInuyasha, OnigumoNaraku, SangoMiroku Yaoi a bit. Re-editing
1. Introductions

**PENPALS**

Warning: Yaoi and Mild limes.

Disclaimer: I do not own the lovely characters.

Chapter 1: Video introduction  
  
Kagome Higurashi typed away on her computer writing a letter to her Pen pal friend all the way in Japan reading a bit every time, spell checking to see if her message made sense before having the fun task of sending it. Kagome yawned a bit glancing at the clock situated near her bed; three a.m.

Kagome yawned again finishing off her message before rereading it, finding it satisfactory, Kagome clicked the little icon on top of her hotmail account that read 'send.' Smiling to herself, Kagome closed her computer down flicking the lights off on her lamp. She crawled into her bed pulling the covers over her and fell into a fitful sleep.

Meanwhile in a room with red painted walls and everything red, Inuyasha sat at his desk that was littered with crushed papers and empty bottle juices. Inuyasha signed onto his hotmail account wondering who was online.

His fingers drummed impatiently on his desk, the loading took ages, and Inuyasha growled and slapped his screen. "Stupid computer hurry up would you?" Inuyasha snarled feeling foolish talking with a computer.

"Dear brother, are you talking to your computer again?" A voice asked from outside his door. Inuyasha whipped his head towards the source and growled even louder seeing the white haired, golden orb stoic brother of his standing; leaning against his doorframe watching him amused.

"You should be in a mental institute if you are talking with imaginary friends." Sesshoumaru added smirking at seeing Inuyasha who bore his fangs at him. "Now, now don't point your teeth at me; it amazes me that you are on this late." Sesshoumaru said nonchalantly as he gazed at the digital clock perched right next to his brother's bed on a furnished table.

"Get out of my room." Inuyasha snapped as he got up from his leather seat, marching over to his brother, grabbing the door and slammed it shut in his brother's face. Inuyasha sniggered lightly as he heard the growl from the other side of his door; Sesshoumaru's footstep disappeared down the hall. "Now back to where I was." Inuyasha said to no one in particular.

Inuyasha hooted a bit seeing his msn contacts before him, Inuyasha hooted a bit louder seeing that he received a new email. "I hope it's from Kagome." Inuyasha prayed as he clicked his email box.

Ignoring the messages that popped up from his friends, Inuyasha set his status to offline before watching the page load with the emails.

Inuyasha's head throbbed a bit; a headache was about to emerge if his computer did not hurry up. Before he can slap the technology again, the blank page now showed a bunch of files and one of them highlighted telling an unread mail. Reading the title of the mail Inuyasha grinned to himself. : "Hey love" Inuyasha read and grinned more as he clicked on the mail. Inuyasha, amazed by the quickness of the loading blinked. It usually takes a while to load but here the message displayed before him.

"Finally some improvement, you piece of junk." Inuyasha said as he began to read the message.

Dear Inuyasha

How r u? I know we have been chatting like forever, and it is great to meet a person who shares the same hobby as me. I just wanted to say that we should meet one day, I hope you do not mind, but I have no clue where. So if you have any suggestion just tell me and maybe I can rearrange it or if you want you can.

From: Kagome

Inuyasha smiled lightly at the thought. Typing a reply, Inuyasha had the perfect idea of how they can meet each other, unfortunately not personally but through a digital video. Inuyasha rummaged through his sports bag searching for his video camera stashed away somewhere through the mess he called clothing.

Dear Kagome

I know the perfect way to see each other, through video! I will be sending you a video. So be expected to receive a video in your mail.

Inuyasha

Clicking the black letter send icon, Inuyasha smiled brightly as he found his most prized possession. His digital camera he'd received for his birthday from his mother. Inuyasha contemplated of what he should do next, he thought for a few minutes when an idea suddenly hit him; a documentary of his friends, family would be great, and a little bit of himself too. Inuyasha yawned a bit, but not now it is three in the morning and he needed rest; maybe in a few hours he thought as he turned his lights off and flung himself on his messy bed falling fast asleep.

Hearing the alarm clock ring, Kagome yawned as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes before rising up from her bed and lazily made her way to the bathroom to take a shower. Turning the faucet on, she let the water run before stripped herself of her clothing.

She tested the water's temperature to see if it was too hot or cold, once satisfied; Kagome stepped into the cramp space made for two and began to rinse herself of the dirt and sleep. Sighing contently, Kagome grabbed a bottle of herbal shampoo from the top shelf and poured some of the substance onto her hand. She lathered it onto her hair and began to mix it.

Feeling a little bit better Kagome placed her head under the running water rinsing off all the soap and foam. Using the soap next, she cleaned her lower torso and mid upper half, she roamed the soap bar around her body going to places a male would love and finally stopping near her breast.

Kagome laughed lightly seeing herself covered neck to toe in soap, washing that off immediately, Kagome turned off the water and stepped out wrapping a towel which she grabbed from the towel rack tightly around her body.

Kagome stepped into her room to find some suitable pair of clothing to wear for the day. Opening her dresser, Kagome rummaged through its contents trying to find an outfit to wear. "My, my, so many choices so little to choose." Kagome murmured to herself.

As she finally took the opportunity to grab, a green t-shirt and a matching pink mixed green mini skirt to put on. Checking herself in the mirror, Kagome smiled at her reflection seeing the raven head with ocean blue eyes, light skin and the energetic looks; Kagome cannot feel but be happy at the way she was.

Kagome walked over to her computer and booted it up listening to the hum it made when processing data. Kagome immediately signed on msn to check her emails and view her contacts to see who was online. Kagome watched as her msn signed in showing only twenty-five people online, snorting seeing as some of them are Kouga, Hiten, and her best friend Sango. Kagome noticed a message popped up telling she had mail. Clicking on her mailbox, a different window popped.

Kagome ran a comb through her wet hair while waiting for the loading to finish. Seeing the mails in front of her, Kagome scrolled down to find a highlighted mail. : "An Idea!" Kagome read. Amused, Kagome clicked the mail and waited for the same process of the loading to commence. Kagome sighed a bit but that was shortly lived as the window displayed the message before her.

Dear Kagome

I know the perfect way to see each other, and that is through a video, I will be sending you a video. So be expected to receive a video in your mail.

Inuyasha

Kagome smiled brightly and yipped with excitement before typing a little note.

Dear Inuyasha

Cannot wait for the video, I will make one also but you first hehe.

Kagome

Kagome laughed at her last statement before clicking the send button. Kagome was about to put her sign to offline when three messages from her friends popped up glowing orange. One from Sango, and the other two from Kouga and Hiten; Kagome giggled a bit reading the messages that she got. Sango asked if she could come over and so did the other two boys. Kagome giggled and replied to all three messages saying that they can and that she had something to tell them. Kagome's day has started exciting.

"Wake up you stupid mutt." Sesshoumaru growled as he splashed cold water on his sleeping brother. Inuyasha growled at the rude wake up, but growled even more having to watch the very least person; he liked standing a mere two inches from his bed. "You got mail." Sesshoumaru said coldly and stalked out of his room. Inuyasha's gaze fell on his running computer and growled loudly.

"You stupid bastard, who gave you permission to enter my room? And who said you could boot up my computer!" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs

"Oh the contrary, your door was unlocked so I permitted myself to enter and pillage your room to my extent." The silky voice replied. Inuyasha growled before flinging himself off his bed and dragged himself to the opened computer reading the note before him.

"Damn bastard he read my mail too." Inuyasha hissed, but that was slowly replaced by a grin when he read the message that Kagome had written.

Kagome and Inuyasha had been Pen pals since the day Inuyasha added her randomly to his contact list, Kagome had taken a liking to him since then. "Time to start my documentary." Inuyasha said gleefully as he took his cell phone out and dialed his best friend's number. The ring beeped twice before a smooth voice answered the phone.

"Moshi, moshi." the person said.

"Miroku, dial Naraku and Onigumo's number and tell them to get their ass over here to my house pronto. Also, make yourself useful and come here too." Inuyasha commanded as he played with his dog keychain attached to his cell phone.

"Ah Inuyasha, will do, when can we meet you?" Miroku asked politely to his best friend.

"In ten minutes, I want to discuss something with you guys." Inuyasha added. Miroku sighed at the impatience in Inuyasha voice. Saying a quick 'good-bye', the line was cut. Inuyasha brought his digital camera from his bag, taking it by the holder; he brought it downstairs to the living room where Sesshoumaru was busy reading the morning newspaper in the armchair, legs propped up on the wooden leg stool.

Ignoring his brother like always, Inuyasha went to business setting the camera up and making the camera function properly on the living room table. He added an empty video tape into the slot and tested the lights, finding it suitable, Inuyasha waited for his three friends to arrive. Sesshoumaru shifted his position on the armchair so that his back was facing Inuyasha. Inuyasha sighed with annoyance before turning his attention to the door that was ringing now.

"Go get the door Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said plainly not once moving from his position. Inuyasha growled slightly before getting up from his position on the sofa and stalked towards the door camera clutched.

Opening the oak door, Inuyasha was greeted by his three friends. Miroku stood in front of him, the raven hair; handsome perverted person wore a blue faded denim jean shirt while his tight jean he wore hugged his body.

At the back, Naraku had Onigumo in embrace; Onigumo had his head resting on Naraku's chest, smiling contently. Inuyasha sighed, Naraku and Onigumo were both gay and they were a couple, for three years they had been dating and Inuyasha got along great with them both except the part where the two always made out in public.

"Alright we are here, now start talking." Naraku calmly said still embracing Onigumo.

"But of course, why don't we stand at the doorway and discuss the plan when we couldn't just go to my room and discuss it there." Inuyasha sarcastically said. Naraku's face faulted a bit. Inuyasha sniggered. If there is one thing Naraku cannot tolerate, it is his snide remarks and sarcasm.

"Very well, let's go up to your room and you can explain to use what is it you want." Naraku stiffly said as the three boys made their way into the house and up the stair towards their friend's bedroom. Inuyasha gradually followed them. Sesshoumaru gave the four a glance before resuming his reading not sparing them another look and not even bothering to ask them what they were planning to do.

"Alright Inuyasha, what is it that you wish of us?" Onigumo asked as Naraku and him both sat themselves on Inuyasha's bed in each other's embrace while Miroku sat on his computer chair giving his best friend a curious look.

"I am also very curious as to why you want the three of us over here at your place." Miroku quietly said. Inuyasha gave the three a warily look before going into depth about the digital camera and his Pen-pal friend with Kagome. Stopping to take a couple of breaths, Inuyasha resumed explaining about introducing his friends, families and his house. At the end of the explanation, all three of his friends just gave him cool looks before expressing their opinions.

"That is a very good idea Inuyasha." Onigumo said scratching his scarred body because he was badly burned when he was little, it still left memories of his past with him, meeting Naraku who had pitied him, showed him compassion and the love he needed.

"Yes it is well thought out and with good precision and skills we can make this video into more than it is. We can show her us training; we can also show her our silly sides." Naraku said supportively. Inuyasha beamed at his two friends before his glance was directed to Miroku eyes questioning of what he thinks.

Miroku's eye held nothing until he eyed Inuyasha and said; "When can we start?" Miroku gave his best friend a boyish smirk. Inuyasha cheered and the four began their objective task.

"Kagome what is wrong with you?" Kagome's best friend Sango asked as she walked into a room greeted by a hyperactive girl who was squealing and screaming with happiness. Hiten twirled his long braid of raven hair and sighed happily as he stopped to give Kouga a kiss on the cheek as both males entered Kagome's room. All three guests eyed the hyperactive girl with concern. Seeing their expression, Kagome calmed down a bit.

"Hold on let me call my cousin, Kikyo!" Kagome yelled out the door "Park yourself with us in this room right now." Kagome finished. An exact duplicate walked into the room face devoid of all emotion. "Alright, this is what's so exciting." Kagome squealed as she brandished a video tape to the four individuals.

"So, it's just a tape." Kikyo coldly said having no interest in a common tape. Kagome stuck her tongue childishly at her before resuming.

"You know that Pen pal I mentioned to you four about?" Kagome asked. After receiving all replies as a yes Kagome continued, "Well, he sent me a tape of him, his friends and families. Let me read you the note since I just got it in the mail today." Kagome said as she produced a letter from the hems of her back mini skirt pocket. Hiten and Kouga shrugged their shoulders before resuming their embrace in each other's arms.

"Cool." Sango squealed alongside with her best friend. Kikyo merely shrugged. "Plop the video in and let's us watch, but first let us hear what is written on the letter." Sango finished and she plopped herself on the pink bed. Kagome cleared her throat and read:

Dear Kagome

My friends and I have produced a video in which we hope you can watch and enjoy. Reply if you received it.

Inuyasha

Kagome finished as she tucked the letter back into her pocket. Sango and both boys cooed where Kikyo remained passive as always. "Let's watch." Kagome said as she inserted the video tape into her VCR pressing the play button while Hiten went to switch the lights off, Sango went to close the curtains. The tape was blank for a few moments before it flashed a bit and showed a figure standing with his head facing the screen, he looked like a dog with white hair and elfish ears at the side of his head. The figure gave the camera a small smile before saying:

"Hello Kagome." The figure waved. "I am Inuyasha, and I decided to film my family, friends and my home to show you." Kikyo gasped a bit, Kagome turned around and was amazed by the sight she saw; Kikyo was blushing a bit and drooling. Kagome giggled and nudged her cousin.

"Someone has a crush." She said in a singsong voice. Kikyo snapped out a bit and sent a chilling glare at Kagome, which she only ignored and giggled, she turned her attention back to the screen.

"Okay Miroku, you can give me the camera now." Inuyasha said to the wielder of the camera.

"Of course." The stranger said in a deep smooth voice, before the group heard the stranger stalked off. Sango shivered a bit trying to ease her heart, which was rapidly beating by the smooth voice she just heard. Seeing this Kagome giggled harder.

"Alright, this is my room, it's kind of messy hehe, but I like the mess and it's painted all in red; my favourite colour." Inuyasha said proudly as he pointed the camera around his room.

"Messy… oh my." Kikyo gushed, eyeing Inuyasha's room. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Alright enough of my room, let's go take a little detour of my home." Inuyasha said as he carried the camera out of the room down the hall, descending a flight of stairs making his way towards a room.

Inuyasha entered the living room which everyone guessed by the many furniture's. "This is the living room and here…oh my." The group heard Inuyasha sniggered, wondering what caused the laughter, they raised an eyebrow. The mystery was solved when Inuyasha zoomed the camera to two boys sitting on the sofa kissing each other passionately. "These two lovers are named Naraku and Onigumo." Inuyasha chuckled. "Hey you two, having fun?" Inuyasha yelled.

The two broke apart and stared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha laughed a bit seeing their expression; the two hurled pillows at him.

Sango and Kagome laughed aloud as they saw the pillow made contact with Inuyasha, since they could not see him, judging by the sound Inuyasha made, it can only be assumed it hit him on the head.

"Alright enough of them." Inuyasha said as he exited the living room. He made his way down another hallway to a room filled with equipments; fit for body workout. Inuyasha made his way over to a male with raven hair who was busy lifting weights.

"Alright this is Miroku; he's my best friend and also a pervert." Inuyasha commented pointing the camera in his face and sighing at the innocent look Miroku gave him which earned a fitful giggle from Kagome. "Say hello to Kagome Miroku." Inuyasha said. Miroku raised his left hand, making a peace gesture and gave the camera a wink.

"Hello Kagome, how are you?" Miroku said in a seductive voice earning a slap from Inuyasha. "Ouch." Miroku said massaging the lump forming on his head.

"Pervert." Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded her head in agreement flushing a bit by the tone of voice. Kagome glanced at Hiten and Kouga who were both watching with great amusement then bringing her glance to rest on Kikyo who was busy sighing at the sound of Inuyasha's voice and finally onto Sango.

Kagome's eye widened by the look, Sango was inching forward, hands outstretched to touch the screen, her eyes set on Miroku and she had a dreamy expression. Kagome choked a bit, biting the urge to laugh. Poking Sango in the rib that earned her a small yelp, Sango directed her attention to Kagome who gave her a wink pointing at Miroku. Sango blushed a shade of red before resumed her seat at her spot near the base of the bed.

"Someone is in love." Kagome taunted earning a playfully slap from her best friend.

"Hush." Sango shushed a bit pink in the cheek. Kagome chuckled lightly.

"Well that was my best friend, yea sometimes I wonder how he became my best friend, but anyway I want you to meet my family well, since my parents passed away..." The group fell eerie silent after the last part was voiced. "I will show you my older brother." Inuyasha said quietly.

Pointing the camera so that it would zoom into the kitchen, the group saw a tall figure sipping what looked to be plain water. He had white hair that reached his waist, soft golden orbs of eyes and he wore a loose t-shirt with a Yin-yang emblem on the front and shorts that showed the slender long legs. It was Kagome's turn to gasp and she reached forward towards the screen to touch the tall figure. Sango and Kikyo both tapped her on the shoulder, one glance at their amused faces made her blush a deep crimson.

"Now whose turn to drool?" Kikyo said.

"And have a little crush?" Sango added in.

Kagome sighed dramatically. "That is my brother, we don't get along but we can cope with each other. Say hello to Kagome Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha yelled at the tall teen. Kagome watched Sesshoumaru scowl before turning to the camera.

"Good day to you Kagome and hope you take care." Was all Sesshoumaru said before he exited the room. Kagome blushed a bit before she focused her attention once more to the screen.

"Well there you have it, family, friends and the house." Inuyasha said as he pointed the camera once more to himself.

"Hey Inuyasha." Came the taunting voice of Miroku who emerged from the living room.

"I got something of yours." Miroku smirked as he showed the basketball to Inuyasha with a knife threatening to poke it.

"You wouldn't dare." Inuyasha growled as he tossed the camera up into the air and began chasing his best friend. Onigumo easily caught the camera and pointed it to himself.

"Well Kagome hope you enjoyed this tape." He said as he pointed the camera to the chase Inuyasha was having with Miroku. "But we got to go." In addition, the camera turned off plunging the screen into total blackness.

"Wow." Sango can only blurt out, feeling her chest to calm her rapidly beating heart. Kikyo sighed a bit before leaving the room. Kagome flicked the lights back on and Kouga kindly drew open the curtains releasing sunlight that poured into the dimly lit room.

Kagome went to her computer where she wrote a brief message to Inuyasha telling him about the tape and that she had received it. Clicking send, Kagome turned her attention back to her friends and giggled. "Since they made a tape introducing them, it's only fair that we do the same for them." Kagome said as she showed her friends her pink digital camera.

"That's a great idea Kagome." Sango cried and the two boys nodded their head with their consent before they started to make love on the bed. Sango and Kagome sighed and the two moved out of the room.

"It is settled, we'll make a documentary of ourselves, but this time we will give them a good show." Kagome said as both girls shared their moments in giggles, slapping each other a high five, the duo went to the living room.

"You think we can be a little bit more seductive?" Sango asked giggling at her question. Kagome gasped at the little words that meant so much.

"Of course." Kagome finished and both girls giggled like a bunch of crazy fan girls again. ****

There chapter 1 done. I hope it was good. Sorry, but I rather rushed it. Sorry if it sucked. Chapter 2 will be on its way soon.


	2. A Tiny Surprise

**Chapter 2: A Tiny Surprise. **

**Warning: Rated R for Yaoi and mild limes and swearing. OOC in everyone's part **

**Disclaimer: Take two guess. Do I or don't? Up to you. **

**Summary of chapter: Kagome and her gang of friends make a video of themselves to send to Inuyasha and his friends.**

Kagome typed away on her computer, finishing a few work on her report before glancing to the camera beside her and smiled. She and her friends decided to go with the plan to make a video of them to present to Inuyasha, right now they needed to finish a bit of homework that was supposedly due the next day.

Kagome bit her lips lightly contemplating on what to add to her film that can be shown to the people in Japan. China was a lot different then the other country and Kagome couldn't help but think how a kimono would look on her. Waving her head to shake the thought of a blue kimono going on her Kagome typed another few paragraphs before stopping.

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome couldn't help but say Inuyasha's older brothers' name. Kagome shivered a bit having to recall the previous day when her friends, Kikyo and her watched the tape together finding their crushes over the mini tape. Kagome couldn't help but think about the tall white hair teenager who looked so nice in shorts and the way he looks.

Kagome slapped herself; ashamed that she was acting like a fan girl. It wasn't her fault that the tall male was on her mind; actually all of Inuyasha's friends except Naraku and Onigumo were placed into all of her friends. Inuyasha in Kikyo and Miroku in Sango's. She smiled lightly, having to remind herself of the way the two girls acted towards the two male.

She finished up her report on ergonomics for her BTA class; Kagome printed the document out and placed it into her navy binder and packaging it in her green backpack. Readjusting the straps so that it hung loosely on her shoulder, Kagome turned her attention back to her computer and smiled as three messages popped up from her friends who were sending her their conversations.

"Kagome, honey dinner is served." A voice from downstairs yelled. Kagome sighed, walking over to her computer, Kagome typed a message to her friends; Sango, Hiten and Kouga telling them that she had to go to dinner and that she'll be back in a few minutes.

"I'm coming mom." Kagome yelled out her door. Setting her status to be right back, she exited her room closing the door behind her. She made her way downstairs to the dining room where her grandpa, her brother Souta and her mother were situated eating what looked to be fried rice with shrimp and crabs with soy bean milk. Kagome yipped a bit since fried rice was her favourite. She sat herself down on the table before digging into her meal.

Kagome's mother wiped her mouth on her napkin before getting up from where she sat to bring her plate into the kitchen.

"So sis... how is that Inuyasha guy doing?" Souta asked his face stuffed full of rice which he spat some at her while talking. Kagome placed a napkin before her as some of the chewed food ricocheted off the soft material and onto the floor.

"Ewww, Souta. Cover your mouth when you are chewing your food, it's rude and disrespectful." Kagome snapped as Souta merely rolled his eyes and continued with his munching. Kagome rubbed her temple a sign that she was irritated with her younger sibling. "And for your question, he is doing fine. So do not worry about it." Kagome finished as she placed another spoonful of rice into her mouth and began to chew the meal, slowly savouring the delicious taste it held.

After a few minutes of eating, Kagome placed her spoon on her dish, getting up from where she sat she brought the dishes with her into the kitchen where her mother was busy washing the dishes while humming a little tune.

"Kagome please put the stack of plates back up into the cupboards after you put your dish in the basin." Kagome's mother kindly asked. Kagome nodded her head as she set her own plate in the wash basin and lifted the clean ones onto her right hands where she opened the top cupboard with her left hand and placing the dishes within. After closing the door Kagome walked out of the kitchen and back upstairs to her room where she relaxed since all her chores and schoolwork were completed. Sitting on her pink leather chair, Kagome faced herself with the computer before her. She settled her sign back to online. Sighing dejectedly at her friends who had all left; but read the messages they wrote before they departed.

"Ah well." Kagome sighed as she clicked on her window media player icon to listen to some of her music.

-

Inuyasha growled loudly scratching his head as he tried to solve one of his algebraic equations for math. "Stupid numbers, why do you insist on being so god damn difficult?" Inuyasha cussed as he sighed irritated. He lifted his math text book to his face and reread the question and the problem. Eyeing for key description, Inuyasha jotted the information down before coming to a conclusion.

Luck wasn't on his side as he rubbed his temple and tossed the text book aside punching his note-book onto the floor. Inuyasha sighed and fell limply backwards onto his bed where he stared up to his ceiling eyeing it hatefully.

"What's the matter, is the mutt to tire to do his homework?" A voice jeered.

"Fuck you." Inuyasha said as his head landed on his pillow again.

"Language brother." Sesshoumaru said from where he stood by the door. He smiled at the annoyance he caused to his brother. Oh how he loved to torment his brother.

Sesshoumaru smirked as Inuyasha rose to a sitting position. Watched as Inuyasha grabbed his math text book form the table and hurled it at him. Sesshoumaru easily caught the flying hard cover and set it beside his brother's computer desk. Sesshoumaru eyed his surroundings and sighed, his annoyance showed plain and simple. "You stupid mutt, not only do you lack in the brain cells, you also lack in the responsibilities to tidy up your pig-pen or whatever it is called your bedroom." Sesshoumaru sighed as he took in the clothes spilled on the floor, empty bottles littered the tables and the corner of the room, candy wrappers and other junk lay everywhere giving the room a faint odour of sweat and socks while the other odour was his brother himself.

Inuyasha sighed before he walked up his brother. Like yesterday he slammed the door shut in his brother's face earning another throaty growl emitting from the other side of the doorway. Inuyasha looked around his room and sighed, it was true his bed-room was turning into a pig-sty. Only one thing to do when this happens.

Groaning at the implication, Inuyasha got up and retrieved a broom, mop, a garbage bag and a duster from his closet. He set to work in tidying his room, cleaning his desk first, Inuyasha grabbed the garbage bag, opening it, he started picking up wrappers and half eaten sandwiches that had grown all moldy and dumped them into the plastic bag.

After all the dirty things was picked up and tossed into the bag, Inuyasha took out a wash cloth and wiped his desk and polished his computer and camera which he used to film himself and his friends for Kagome. Inuyasha smiled to himself at the memory, it was like yesterday since he did it. Shaking his head stupidly he forgot it was yesterday and blushed a bit for his stupidity. Inuyasha sighed even more as he took an empty pail out of his room and into the bathroom where he placed it into the tub, turning on the cold water Inuyasha let the pail fill up. Satisfied with the amount that was in the pail, Inuyasha shut the water off and lifting the heavy bucket, he lifted it to his room where he set it on the floor.

Inuyasha shoved the mop into the water and brought it to the floor where it made a squelching noise when made contact with solid floor. Moping here and there wiping off the dirt, grim and stickiness, he raised his head over to his computer as he watched his msn flashed orange indicating that one of his friends was speaking to him.

Sighing, Inuyasha laid the mop handle against his bed before wiping his sweaty head with the back of his read denim shirt and made his way over to the computer. Clicking the orange glowing sign Inuyasha gnawed a bit on his fingernails when he read the message. Miroku wanted to come over to his place to chill since he was finished with his home.

Monk says: Hey Inuyasha, may I come over, I'm finished with my homework and I am bored.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Miroku was so predictable. He began to type a reply.

Supreme Youkai says: Sure whatever. Get over here now!

Inuyasha entered his message before setting his status to offline and resumed his uneventful job of cleaning his room. It will take him some time to eventually have his room spotless and clean due to the infestation of little critters called flies. Since Miroku only lived across the street from him it didn't take long for him to arrive and when Inuyasha heard the door bell rang he placed his wash cloth on the computer desk before swiping his dirty hand on his baggy red pants.

Inuyasha exited his room to answer the door, knowing his brother never had visitors so not bothering to answer it himself. Opening the oak doors, Inuyasha was greeted by a smiling Miroku who entered his house without the consent of the owner.

"What seems to be funny buddy?" Inuyasha falsely smiled as he looped his arm around Miroku's shoulder sniggering inwardly as he wiped some of the grime that was left on his hand on Miroku's navy shirt. Free towel Inuyasha thought.

Miroku gave Inuyasha a cool gaze before addressing; "Well I wonder if Kagome would send you a video of herself and her friends." Miroku said before removing Inuyasha's arm from his shoulder and brushing his shirt. Inuyasha shrugged with unconcern, he turned his back and made his way to his room followed closely by Miroku. Entering his bedroom, Miroku's eyes widen before speaking, "Inuyasha I think we are in the wrong room, this can't be your room, it's kind of neat." Miroku joked.

Inuyasha sent him a piercing look before mumbling something unintelligently and began to mop the floor with the mop; Miroku sighed a bit before he took the wash cloth from the computer table and began to help. He started to clean the countertop and the screen of the computer. Inuyasha yipped lightly, happy that he only had to mop the side of his bed before everything would fall under category and be finished. Not giving up, he swept the mop near the side of his bed and placed the mop back into the closet while he went to the bathroom to dump the mucky water that had dwelled with the room and the cleaning.

Miroku arranged his Cd in alphabetical order and even made his bed for him while Inuyasha was out. Miroku glanced at everything that was in this room and smiled brightly. All the messes were now put away or thrown out and his room was tidier.

Inuyasha came back into the room looking disheveled like he ran a marathon. "That is the last time I clean my room." Inuyasha said as he breathed heavily from his task. Glancing at his digital clock on his computer table, his eyes widened, surprised that the electronic devise said eleven p.m. Inuyasha hastily dragged himself back to the bathroom to take a shower. "Touch anything, and you will wish that you will see daylight ever again." Inuyasha threatened as he grabbed a towel, and another pair of clothing to take with him to his shower.

Miroku sighed annoyingly as he descended the stairs, he knew full well that his presence would only aggravate his best friend even more so he made his way downstairs and out the door where he closed the door quietly so it wouldn't disturb anyone in the house.

Inuyasha sighed contently as he got out of the showers after spending twenty of his life in there cleaning and rinsing his athletic body. Pulling a red t-shirt over his head and wearing a red cargo pants that matched his shirt, Inuyasha acknowledged that Miroku had left and sighed with gratitude. He had a good friend who knew when the time was right for the person to leave or not. Inuyasha sighed again and made his way into his room where he flung himself onto the bed and drifted off to sleep.

-

Kagome sighed, rubbing her eyes tired after spending six hours on the computer chatting with her friends from school. "I need to sleep now." Kagome murmured and eyed the clock on the wall that was directly above the door. "Great it's twelve a.m." Kagome groaned as she bid her friends a good night. She closed the computer down and crawled onto her bed where she fell into a deep sleep.

"Kagome..." A white haired figure said softly to her as Kagome tried to take a glance at his face. It seemed impossible since his long hair was covering it.

"Who are you?" Kagome's voice hitched as she tried to voice her question, the words came out muffled due to the fact the figure stood in front of her had placed a long tender finger on her lips to silence her.

"In due time, my love." The figure said as he tilted her face upward to meet with his. Kagome gasped at the face.

"Sess...Sesshoumaru?" Kagome said glancing upwards into the soft golden orbs before her as she saw his face lower to her. Kagome's body melted away and her legs felt like they were jelly.

Closing her eyes Kagome leaned upwards to meet his lip, but before they can passionately kiss, she was awoken by the alarm of her clock which she have the tendency not to like since it interrupted her good dreams, the dream that she just had fitted that category. Kagome grumbled, seething as she sent her alarm clock a deadly glare promising a slow painful torture.

Kagome's mood showed throughout the day even though it was Friday. She should have been crying for joy, but instead she was cold and bitter. "Stupid clocks, great dream, ruining it, boil to oblivion." Kagome muttered through gritted teeth. At school Kagome was cheerful answering questions that her sensei's asked of her. Showed good sportsmanship on the volleyball team when her team lost against the opponent. Kagome's mood lightened up a bit as she saw Sango made a perfect well serve that totally made their opponent miss, and her two friends Hiten and Kouga who made out at the back of her Biology class.

Kagome even giggled a bit when the teacher tapped their shoulders earning two blushes that emitted from their faces. Yup school was making her day grow brighter. Her last period which was Career studies, Sango, Hiten, Kouga and herself sat together at a table researching a career that would benefit them for the future. It was a project that the four had wanted to do as a group. Kagome smiled a bit as she scrolled around the section on the computer in the library on her future career. "Teacher, five years in University and must have some basic training." Kagome read. She bit back a scowl when she was interrupted by voices to her side.

"But Hiten, don't you want to sit on my lap?" Kouga pouted from the table. Hiten stuck his nose high ignoring his koi. Sango sighed and stalked off towards the roll of books and disappeared amongst them. Kagome laughed quietly so that her laughter wouldn't disrupt other pupils. Hiten gave up and sighed, he stroked Kouga's thigh earning a little moan. Hiten chuckled lightly as he abandoned Kouga's presence to sit with Kagome beside the computers. Kouga whimpered due to the lose of his koi's presence.

"So are you still going with the plan? Filming for the friends of yours in Japan?" Hiten asked quietly as he twirled his long raven braid hair that was almost past his waist. Kagome nodded her head.

"Of course, when school is over, I want you, Kouga and Sango over at my house because I got the video ready and everything." Kagome said as she exited the window she was browsing. Turning her gaze to the raven head, Hiten gave her a sly smile before turning towards Kouga who was eyeing them both. Hiten cocked his head to the side, batting his lashes and smiling seductively towards Kouga adding a wink to his toying, causing Kouga to pout a bit. Hiten chuckled at Kouga's antics.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the event that was going on. "Not here where there are students milling about with business." Kagome said as she packed her necessities into her bag. Hiten sighed and pouted a bit before making his way over to Kouga who wrapped his arms around him hugging his koi.

"Class, your career group project will be due in two weeks time, please remember to hand me your criteria and your evaluation sheets so I can mark it." Kagome's teacher said as she dismissed the class early.

"The weekend!" Sango yelled as she reemerged from the book sections. Kagome laughed and sprinted over to her friend.

"Time to head on over to my place and get ready with the film." Kagome said as both girls giggled and exited the library together. Hiten and Kouga closely followed the two madly giggling girls.

-

"Inuyasha what on earth are you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked eyeing his ignorant brother who was jumping on his bed acting like a six year old. "I never knew your habits can be interpreted like your brain." Sesshoumaru said as Inuyasha ignored his insults. Choosing to completely ignore Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha grabbed his crimson cell phone and dialed his best friends.

"Moshi moshi," Answered the voice of his best friend who picked up the phone.

"Miroku... get your ass over here; oh and also phone the two lovers also. I got the film from Kagome." Inuyasha yipped but frowned when the other line was cut off all of a sudden. Inuyasha merely shrugged as he pocketed his cell phone again and exited his room to wait for his friends in the living room, brushing pass a quiet Sesshoumaru who just heard the conversation. Sesshoumaru decided to view the tape with his brother and his annoying friends. Sesshoumaru's sensitive hearing picked up voices from downstairs of the living room.

"His friends are already here." Sesshoumaru quietly said to himself as he waited for them.

"So you got it?" Onigumo cried as he hung from Naraku who was controlling him from trying to jump for joy. (A/N hehe OOC here)

"No I just called you all over here to have a tea party." Inuyasha sarcastically said. "No duh. Let's go to my room and watch it." Inuyasha said as he produced the pink video tape to them. The group took the flight of stairs and made their way into Inuyasha's room.

"I will be watching this tape for myself also." Sesshoumaru's cold voice said. Inuyasha sighed annoyingly before shrugging his shoulder.

"Whatever floats your boat brother?" Inuyasha sighed as he closed the door behind him after everyone had entered his room.

Turning off the lights and drawing the curtains closed, Inuyasha plopped the video tape into his VCR and pressed the play button. The VCR made a soft hum before it buffered a bit showing a few static before showing a figure smiling at the camera merrily. Sesshoumaru automatically had his attention poised towards the female.

"Heyo Inuyasha... Kunnichiwa, my name is Kagome." Kagome smiled again as she gave them all a wink. Sesshoumaru sat paralyzed by the sight of the girl.

"Beautiful." Sesshoumaru whispered softly so that no one could hear it except Inuyasha who caught it and smirked.

"You like my pen pal." Inuyasha taunted as he made a foolish grin to him. Sesshoumaru felt a warm flush tint his cheek before he turned away to watch the video again ignoring his pathetic brother. Inuyasha chuckled lowly before turning his attention back also.

"Sango, you can pass me the camera now." Kagome said. "I am going to introduce them to my house and you guys." Kagome said.

"Will do Kagome." replied a sweet voice as the stranger who wielded the camera handed it over to Kagome. Miroku gasped a bit at the stranger's voice. His eyes tried to dart around movie trying to find the source of the lovely voice. The group heard the figure departed the room.

"What a sexy voice." Miroku said. Inuyasha sighed at Miroku's typical same habits.

"Alright Inuyasha, this is my room." Kagome said as she pointed the camera around her room so Inuyasha and his friends can absorb the looks. "Like yours Inuyasha who you like to decorate all red, my room is all pink except my desk and clock." Kagome giggled as she directed the camera to every inch of detail of her room which the boys watched keenly. Sesshoumaru's eye never left the screen as Kagome described her room. He didn't even notice that he was inching closer to the TV until a small tap to his shoulder shocked the sense back into him.

"Get out of the way." Inuyasha hissed as Sesshoumaru returned to his position growling a bit for having to make a fool of himself.

"Alright to the kitchen, living room and the dance room. Onwards." Kagome giggled at her own speaking. "The little detour would be very short I'm afraid. It's not that I hate to show you the house, it's just most of the rooms are private if you get my drift." Kagome quietly spoke. Inuyasha and his friends nodded their head knowing that Kagome wouldn't be able to see it.

"She's amusing." Miroku chuckled. Naraku and Onigumo agreed with him.

"This would be the kitchen, see how pretty it is." Kagome pointed the camera everywhere in taking the cupboard, china dishes and the fake palm tree. "Nothing much except a couple making love on the table..." Kagome stopped. "You guys not in the kitchen! I just cleaned it." Kagome shrieked, pointing the camera to two males making love on the kitchen table. "These two would be named Hiten and Kouga, they are a very cute couple to have as friends, but not all the time you can talk without having them giggle like school girls." Kagome sighed.

"Hey." The two said simultaneously. Inuyasha and Miroku burst out laughing while Naraku and Onigumo chuckled. Sesshoumaru simply ignored the nuisance that surrounded him and concentrated his attention back on the film.

"I have some other interesting things to show you, but as I say only families, friends are to be shown." Kagome said. "Well enough of this, let's head outside where my cousin is." Kagome said as she took the camera out with her to the back yard of her house. Outside, a target was built against a tree. The group could see a few arrows had already embedded it selves to it. A lone figure stood in the middle of the yard notching an arrow and releasing it, firing at the target. Inuyasha hooted seeing the hot babe.

"I think I am in love." Inuyasha said as he placed his hand over his chest trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. Miroku and the couple chuckled, amused at their friend's confession. Sesshoumaru merely sigh before focusing his attention. At the same time playing a bit with his hair.

"Kikyo!" Kagome yelled at the figure. The figure turned to her and everybody gasped even Sesshoumaru, there stood another Kagome except she held an aura of cold and bitterness; while Kagome held joy and brightness.

"What is it Kagome?" Kikyo asked calmly.

"Say hello to Inuyasha." Kagome giggled as she beckoned Kikyo over. Kikyo sighed and walked over to her cousin.

Kikyo stared into the camera before her face lit into a smile. She even winked into the camera. "Hey Inuyasha, how are you?" Kikyo said as she twirled her hair and lifted her bow up to make a pose. Kagome giggled and Inuyasha drooled.

"Kikyo, please hold the camera while we go get Sango." Kagome said as she handed over the camera to Kikyo. Sesshoumaru immediately watched the raven haired female. As the two entered the house once again and descended a flight of stairs. Inuyasha and the group heard loud electronic music playing. Kagome turned towards the camera. "This is the dance room Inuyasha, this is where we do our moves and dance to music." Kagome finished as she opened the blue door and stepped on into the room.

Every single male except Sesshoumaru gasped at the sight they saw. The room was huge and every wall held a stereos and volume stands. In the middle of it, a female was getting it on as she danced. Miroku gasped and drooled slightly as he inched to press his face to watch the girl. "Get back lover boy." Inuyasha growled as he grabbed Miroku's hood and pulled him back. Miroku pouted a bit.

"I am merely watching." He said innocently.

"Watching my ass, you are blocking the view for everyone." Inuyasha hissed as he continued to watch the film. Inuyasha watched as every one of Kagome's friends entered the dance room.

"This is Sango the dancer." Kagome said pointing to the girl on the dance floor. "Sango say hello to Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs to get her friend's attention. Sango stopped her dancing and cart wheeled over to where her friend stood landing smoothly in front of the camera. "Did I mention that she is a wonderful dancer and athlete?" Kagome said as she poked Sango in the rib. Sango blushed at the complement before facing her attention to the camera.

"Hello there Inuyasha, I am Sango, Kagome's best friend. I am hoping that Sesshoumaru is there watching this because Kagome has a crush on him!" Sango blurted out and fell into a giggling fit. Kagome smacked her friend on the face before turning scarlet.

"Shut up." Kagome said. Inuyasha, Miroku and the couple burst out laughing at this. Each clutching their side as it started to hurt. Sesshoumaru felt a warm flush rise to his cheek. Kagome succeeded in making him blush twice.

"Oh yea, Sango loves Miroku, she couldn't stop murmuring his name in gym class today!" Kagome said as she eyed her friend who was seething with horror. Smirking Kagome whispered something into her ear making both girls giggle. "Any who, we are silly girls, so let's have some fun." Kagome said as she took the camera from Kikyo's hand and placed it into Hiten's who eyed Kagome with confusion. "Tape us while we are dancing silly." Kagome said as she dragged Kikyo and Sango to the centre of the room.

Sango giggled and Kikyo could only smile lightly as Kagome picked a song from the current play list. "Alright people I choose 'Fantasy' By Aiko Kayo." Kagome said as she hit play. The beat drummed out as the three girls took their position in the center of the room, they started to groove to the beat. Twisting their body this way and that as the music grew louder and the electronic beat started to take place. Kagome, Sango and Kikyo moved in unison.

Miroku, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at the sight before them. The three girls broke down into a kind of break dance as all three did a handstand and started to swing their legs bringing it down. The three girls brushed their right hand over their left as they made seductive poses by shaking their hip and twirling around. The boys all gawked at the three fabulous ladies.

"Hope you enjoyed this spectacular show, Inuyasha." Hiten said as he aimed the camera to the three smiling women. "But as time goes so do us, have fun." Hiten finished as the camera flashed off. Miroku and Inuyasha exchanged glance of one as pure bliss, having to know they had found crushes over a simple tape. Sesshoumaru smiled inwardly that he now knew how Kagome looked like. It was strange that the previous night he had a dream about her, he was about to kiss her when he was sorely awakened by his alarm clock.

"Yo, they were hot!" Miroku exclaimed as he memorized the three girl's body. He eyed to the position where Naraku and Onigumo where. They were curiously quiet these past few minutes. Spotting them on Inuyasha's bed making out getting dirty, Miroku could only groan. "Men, I wish you two would stop that." Miroku said. Inuyasha also groaned as he made his way to his computer to send Kagome a reply before exiting his room followed closely by Miroku. Sesshoumaru sighed heavily as he too left the room so the two males can have their moment in privacy.

"You better not cum all over my bed you two! Or else you owe me" Inuyasha yelled from down the hall. Sesshoumaru only shook his head with frustration for having to deal with all these commotion everyday. He entered his room and closed the door behind him.

**Chapter 2 finished. I hope it was good. I don't think I did as well as the first chapter but I tried.**


	3. Wounded Kids

**Chapter 3: Wounded Kids**

**Warning: Rated R for Mild Limes, Yaoi and Swearing. **

**Note: I decided I am going to post only four chapters then make a sequel. I do not mind the lack of reviews, I am going to move one after I finished with this fanfic. In addition, Rin is def in this fanfic. (This chapter is not quite as funny due to the fact of abuse) **

**Summary chapter: Kagome and Sesshoumaru both find a lost kid of their own and they both decided to take care of the kids. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my little characters while Rumiko Takahashi licenses the Inuyasha chromosome characters.**

Kagome typed away on her computer for the fifth time in a role. It seems that she had been typing everyday without her own presence knowing it. She now sighed with satisfaction in having finally created a film for Inuyasha. Judging by the email that she had received from Inuyasha, the group in Japan loved it. Kagome giggled a bit at having to recall the message that she received.

Her film was hot, hot, and hot. Kagome however frowned a bit by the strangeness of her mother. She had been acting strangely towards her. She seemed cheerful and kept eyeing her as if she was seeing her for the first time. Every time Kagome asked her about it, her mother would simply shook her head and tell her 'in due time' three words that haunted her like a parasite feasting off the brain.

"Kagome you stupid woman, you didn't feed Buyo, now he's all shaky." The voice of her little brother's yelled, who later barged into her room without permission, glaring at the raven hair, Souta, huffed a bit at the lack of apathy his sister was showing.

"Feed him yourself, he's your cat after all." Kagome said not once breaking her train of thoughts as she tried to come up with a conclusion to her mother's behaviour. "Souta, do you know why mom is acting all giddy?" Kagome asked her younger sibling. Souta merely shrugged as he exited her room to feed Buyo.

Kagome heaved a sigh before getting up from where she sat to walk over to her closet. She opened it up and started looking within its contents to find suitable clothing she would wear. She had decided to go for a walk. Finding a green top and a pink skirt, Kagome stripped herself of her old clothes and placed the new ones on. Eyeing herself in the mirror, she added a touch of cherry pink lip-gloss.

She slid her purse onto one shoulder and exited her room, closing the door gently behind her. "I'm going out for a while mom, Souta, grandpa." Kagome yelled to her family members from the doorway. Not bothering for a reply, Kagome exited the house letting the door close behind her with a small snap. Making her way to the park located three blocks from where she lived, she walked to the park passing a bunch of males who eyed her and whistled in a way that annoyed her to no end.

"Hey babe, why don't you and I go for a stroll in the park?" One of the male said as he came up to her eyeing her body while speaking.

"I don't think so." Kagome said as she brushed past him. "I rather not hang out with people like you, thank you very much." Kagome finished as she continued on her way. Kagome stifled a small gasp as a pair of muscular arms who she noticed had a cobra tattoo on it roughly pulled her back.

"But I insist." The strangers said as Kagome felt his hot breath on the back of her neck causing a shiver to trickle down her spine. "You're lovely and I can make you mine right now." He said as he forcefully pulled her arms back. He pinned her arms with his while he lowered Kagome to the ground. Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"If you think you can to rape me in the middle of the night, you got another thing going bucko." Kagome said as she slipped her arms from his gasp, using her gymnastic skills, she did a loop that brought her body on the other side of the stranger. "It's a good thing I took gymnastic; otherwise I would have for sure been raped." Kagome finished as she used her purse and whacked the stranger with it.

The stranger grunted a bit before taking off with his friends. Kagome eyed the retreating form of the person before she resumed her walk to the park.

-

Sesshoumaru sighed with frustration at the workload his teacher had presented to his class for the day. Yes, it was Thursday eleven fifty six in the night, four more minutes until Friday and Sesshoumaru had yet retired to his room to sleep. Instead, he slaved away on the workload. He jotted down notes for science, finding other key important elements. Sesshoumaru eyed the contents of his paper, smirked satisfactory with the amount written on it. Seven pages of notes taken were usually adequate for him.

Sesshoumaru placed his workload into his organized binder before shutting it and placing it into his white school bag where he left it on the living room table along with Inuyasha's. Speaking about Inuyasha, his pathetic brother did nothing but talk about Kikyo; it drove him to insane having to hear him talk about how hot she was and how sexy she looked.

Sesshoumaru got up from the living room sofa and made his way over to his coat rack to retrieve his white trench coat. "I need to take a walk." Sesshoumaru said to himself before slipping the coat on and exiting his house where he locked his door behind him. He sighed contently a bit at the warm air that brushed against his skin, rippling his white hair gently blowing it. Sesshoumaru made his way to the park three blocks down.

He would usually take strides to where his destinations where, but since he was at peace, he decided to take steps to favour the moment.

Sesshoumaru eyed a couple walking in the late of night and felt a pang of envy erupting from inside him, he knew it was very unbecoming of him, but he couldn't help it. He sighed and wondered to himself how he would look with Kagome in his arms taking walks in the park together. Sesshoumaru growled a bit before walking. As he brushed by the couple, the two individuals gave each other a kiss before disappearing down the block while Sesshoumaru walked opposite of them.

-

Kagome entered the quiet dark park making her way to sit on one of the benches. She spotted one in between two oak trees, She made her way up to it before she froze, having to spot a small figure curled into a tight ball that shivered slightly. It was quite cold Kagome admitted as she made her way up to it. Kagome gasped at the sight, it was a little boy around the age of eight, and he was curled into a ball trying to keep warm while he slept on. Kagome sat down next to him and gently lifted the small yet very light boy into her embrace. She shared some of her heat with him. The boy sighed with relief at the source of heat finding her warmth and snuggled into it.

'Where are his parents?' Kagome thought as she looked around the deserted park. Getting up, she decided to take the boy with her to her house to look after him. Kagome took one more look around the park before grabbing her purse, which she had placed aside. Kagome exited the park sighing that she did not get to have it her way but the object in her arms was more important.

Glancing down Kagome made out the features of the little boy in her arm. Coppery hair that showed out in the dim light, wearing a torn blue niker-boker and a t-shirt with leaves decorated upon it. Kagome gently ran a finger through his hair and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Don't worry little one, I am going to make sure you are taken care of." Kagome whispered to the sleeping boy who gave a small incline of a twitch. Kagome made her way home.

-

Sesshoumaru stifled a yawn that was threatening to emit. Succeeding, he entered the park only to be greeted by an uneventful sight. Even in the dead of night, Sesshoumaru can make out the outline of a little girl lying on the ground being kicked by a group of males who looked to be his age. Sesshoumaru snarled, disgusted with them for picking on little kids. Walking over to the group of boys, Sesshoumaru eyed the tallest one who seemed to be the leader of the notaries little kid beating.

"Stupid little girl." The tallest person snarled as he kicked the little girl in the stomach making the girl emit a cry of pain.

"Please. Please sir, don't hurt me." The girl tried to reason but earned another kick in the stomach making her cough up blood.

"Teaches you for stepping on my foot." The person hissed as he eyed the girl with hatred.

"I think she had good reasons to." Sesshoumaru said from behind, and as the person turned around to face him, he was met by a punch in the face, which caused him to fall to the ground clutching his bloody nose. Sesshoumaru eyed the person coolly before walking over to the little girl who was crying softly by the horrible torture she had to endure. "Shh, don't cry, it is over, you can relax now." Sesshoumaru calmly said reassuringly as he lifted the prone figure into his arms where he carried the little girl away from the crowd who all eyed Sesshoumaru with surprise and a hint of fear. It surprised him that the commotion had not attracted other by standers.

"Arigatou for saving me sir." The little girl whispered before she fell unconscious. Sesshoumaru eyed the little girl with pity; he was very curious to know why she was alone and was being abused by people she did not know. He eyed her messy raven hair that seemed like it had not been combed for a while, also taking in the torn cloths and bloody wounds that were inflicted upon her. Some cuts where old that scarred and others looked new since they were bleeding. Sesshoumaru sighed sympathetically before petting the little girl and taking her home.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of you." Sesshoumaru whispered.

-

Kagome opened the door to her house, tossing her purse beside the coat rack she made her way upstairs to her room where she placed the sleeping boy onto her bed and pulled the covers over him until it was tucked to his chin. Kagome watched the boy sleep for a bit before turning her attention to her computer.

Seating herself on her warm pink fuzzy armchair, Kagome signed onto her msn account wondering who could be on at this time of night. She was not surprised when everyone was offline, so she set her status to offline and decided to read her mail. Spotting the highlighted text, Kagome clicked on the link, watching as the loading bar zoomed from zero percent to one hundred. Kagome smiled a bit as she read her mail that she received from Inuyasha asking her about Kikyo.

Kagome quickly typed a few paragraphs about her beloved cousin and attached a picture of her to the mail before sending it back to Inuyasha. Turning the computer off Kagome turned her attention back to the boy who by now had awoken and was eyeing her with fear.

"Who…who are you miss?" The little boy stuttered as he asked for her name. Shifting away from Kagome as she sat down beside him on the bed.

Kagome gave him a reassuring smile. "My name is Kagome, I found you out in the chilly night on a bench in the park." Kagome said as the boy flinched where he shook with hidden emotions. "Can you tell me your name, and the reason why you were out there alone instead of sleeping at home with your parents?" Kagome asked.

Her eyes softened at the sight, the little boy's eyes had tear up and it began to flow freely onto down his cheeks.

"My name is Shippo, I have no home since my parents were killed in a plane accident, and I am just an orphan stealing food to survive and finding card-board boxes to dwell in." Shippo cried as he began to sob. Kagome's eyes began to tear up after hearing the tale of his past life. Kagome brushed away his tears with her hand and tilted his chin so he can look up at her.

"Do not worry Shippo; you can live with me and my family for now." Kagome said. Shippo gasped and tried to stammer up enough courage to talk.

"Are you sure, I don't want your parents to be mad at you for my well being." Shippo quietly said as he lowered his gaze to her pillow. Kagome merely smiled and brought Shippo into her embrace again. Shippo stiffened a bit before relaxing and returned the embrace by hugging Kagome.

"Don't worry." Was all Kagome said as she planted a kiss on his forehead. Shippo relaxed a bit before resting his head on her shoulder, finding shelter and people who cared about him brought happiness to him and he tightened his grip on Kagome's green top clinging tightly onto it like he would lose it.

"Thank you Kagome." Shippo said as he once again drifted off into slumber. Kagome gave Shippo another kiss on the forehead before letting her eyes close to fall into a light sleep with Shippo still in her hand.

-

Sesshoumaru brought the little girl into his room after arriving home around midnight. Closing the door behind him with his foot, Sesshoumaru brought the slumbering girl into his room where he made his way over to his bed, gently laying her down where he pulled the white covers over until it was tucked in her chin. Sesshoumaru eyed the condition of the girl once again and growled a bit. Those teenagers had succeeded in bruising every inch of her body.

Sesshoumaru broke his attention from the girl to walk to his closet to grab a pair of loose pants, nightshirt and a towel before exiting his room making sure he closed the door so Inuyasha would not be able to see her. He made his way to the bathroom to take a late shower. Sesshoumaru walked into the large room turning the faucets in the small cramped room on, testing the water with his finger to see if the temperature was right , he stripped his outside clothing and tossed them into the washbasin. He hung his white trench coat up near the bathroom door, then stepping into the room, Sesshoumaru began to rinse the dirt and blood off that had attached to him from the girl's current condition.

Sesshoumaru smeared some amount of shampoo onto his hand before applying it to his head, he washed his hair and he rubbed the extra shampoo over his body. Sesshoumaru rinsed the foam off his head before grabbing the peach bar of soap from near the flat surface of the shower. He rubbed himself with it, he closed his eyes a bit, feeling the soap go through everywhere on his body and wondered how it would felt to have Kagome's hand over his body. Sesshoumaru mentally shook his head having to think that.

Rinsing the soap off, Sesshoumaru cleaned himself a bit more before turning the faucets off and stepping out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his lower torso, and made his way to the bathroom mirror to look at himself. He was not surprised that he had shadows under his handsome featured eyes, it was due to the lack of sleep.

Drying up the wet spots with his towel, he dressed himself in the clothing he had brought with him to his shower and used a comb to run it smoothly down his wet hair. Sesshoumaru placed the brush back into the holder before carrying his towel back to his room where he placed it in his closet. Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to the little girl who had woken up and was watching Sesshoumaru contently.

"You're awake now." Sesshoumaru said. The little girl just kept looking. Sesshoumaru walked over to his bed and took a seat beside the girl. "Please tell me your name." Sesshoumaru asked politely. Sesshoumaru noticed the way the girl watched intently at the way he was talking. Seeing the puzzlement in her eyes Sesshoumaru repeated what he said slowly. The girl grinned with recognition and replied.

"My name is Rin, sorry, but I am deaf so please don't get mad at me like those people at the park today." Rin said fearfully as she began to tear up. Sesshoumaru blinked a bit showing some of his surprises before he tilted Rin's face upward to meet his.

"I will not hurt you ever." Sesshoumaru slowly worded out to her. Rin caught on and smiled showing a toothless grin. Sesshoumaru could not help but pat her on the head. "You need to take a shower tomorrow, but right now, if I may ask, why aren't you with your parents?" Sesshoumaru cautiously asked. Rin read his lips before her eyes welled up with tears and she had to gaze down at his bed before replying:

"I am an orphan; my parents were killed by wild wolves when they escaped from the zoo while we were there. I lost my hearing because the sirens were loud and it made my ears go sore." Rin finished as she brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them. Sesshoumaru sighed softly hearing the story. He remembered when he was little; his mother had died because his father had re-married to another woman, who gave birth to Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru picked Rin up and placed her on his lap where he hugged her a bit. Rin returned the embrace back ten fold and smiled a bit.

"You may wish to remain here in this house with me." Sesshoumaru said as he patted her head. Rin looked mortified at his decision.

"But I will be a bother." Rin protested. Sesshoumaru only shook his head, patted her head once again, laid her back on the bed, and watched as she fell asleep again, he too got onto his bed and let sleep consumed him.

-

Kagome woke up to the sound of her alarm clock beeping. She sighed, she hated when her alarm clock disturbed her. More than once this happened, so it was time to put it out of its misery, grabbing her hammer from within her lamp drawer Kagome brought it down upon the clock. The clock stopped beeping and all was quiet again.

Kagome stared down to see a pair of cute brown eyes staring back at her. She thought Shippo was adorable, so she hugged a bit tighter and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"You are so cute!" Kagome cooed as she released the blushing boy.

Shippo muttered a 'thank you' for the complement. "You need to take a shower, you smelly boy." Kagome joked as she lifted Shippo by the waist and brought him with her to the bathroom. Shippo gasped at the loss of floor and gasped even more as she started to remove his trashed garments. "Now, you don't have to be embarrassed." Kagome said as she eyed the blushing boy. Shippo nodded his head as Kagome resumed undressing him.

When she was done, Kagome eyed his tiny body and sighed at the boniness. Having to steal food to live, his body looked like he was running for days without food. Kagome turned the bathtub faucets on and checked to see if the water was warm enough. Finding it suitable Kagome placed her towel on the towel rack; she then lifted Shippo off the ground and placed him into the warm soothing water. Shippo sighed contently before he dunked his head into the water's depth and broke the surface again feeling refresh.

Kagome giggled as she washed his hair with water, she then applied some shampoo onto his head and started to mix around in the locks of hair. Shippo dunked his head once again into the water and reemerged all trace of foam vanquished. Kagome giggled as Shippo shook his head to clear the water from his ears. Kagome then took the bar of soap on the flat surface near the bathtub and started to rub it over Shippo's tiny body, going everywhere with it. Shippo giggled a bit as Kagome rubbed a sensitive spot. Kagome smiled. 'Shippo is ticklish' she thought as she poked Shippo's ribs with her index finger earning another fits of giggles.

She chuckled lightly at the sight. "Alright it's over, time to dry up and eat." Kagome said as she took the plug from within the water and watched as the water flowed freely down the drain. Picking up the lightweight boy, Kagome dried him up using the towel that she previously used. "I got some of Souta's old clothes for you to wear." Kagome said as she brandished a green short and navy blue shirt for Shippo who eyed them with wonder. She dressed Shippo up herself since the little boy just kept eyeing the clothing and not bothering to dress himself.

"The clothing is very comfortable." Shippo said as he plucked a few strands of yawn off the shirt and felt the material. Kagome nodded, happy that the clothing fitted him. She watched, as he looked himself in the mirror for a bit, he then turned to her and smiled. "Thank you so much for the clothing mom." Shippo blushed crimson at having to voice that. "Sorry I mean Kagome." Shippo murmured. Kagome only giggle, she then hugged the embarrassed boy.

"You can call me mother if you want, I do not mind." Kagome said as she kissed the top of his head. Shippo squealed and hugged her tightly voicing his thanks in stutters until Kagome told him to not mention it. Shippo hugged Kagome and Kagome returned the hug. "Time to have some breakfast, after that, you can meet my family." Kagome said as she carried Shippo in her arms downstairs.

(A/N I am going to not write the meeting of Shippo and the history behind it, I am going to say they met and yada, yada, yada ok?)

Sesshoumaru ran a comb through Rin's now straight wet hair. After they had had awoken; Sesshoumaru had decided that Rin needed a shower, so he took his pride away by helping someone bathe. He had token the opportunity to clean her body and bandaged the wounds that were inflicted upon her.

"Thank you for helping me Sesshoumaru." Rin said as she played with her long shirt that Sesshoumaru brought her. The shirt was overly large for her since it once belonged to Inuyasha's mother. Since there wasn't any clothing of her size, Sesshoumaru decided that his stepmother's clothing would do. Sesshoumaru finished combing her hair; placing the brush back in its holder Sesshoumaru eyed Rin.

"Time to head down for breakfast." Sesshoumaru said as he picked Rin up and carried her downstairs' with him.

"Thank you again, Sesshoumaru." Rin said as she buried her head in his hair and sighed contently.

**Chapter 3 finished. Not good but I guess it would have to do. Next chapter would be more exciting I hope. Hehe. Sorry for my errors and flaws, I rather rushed this chapter.**


	4. Kagome's Crazed Way Part 1

**Chapter 4: Kagome's crazed way part 1**

**Note: Here is the touch to pen pals. My ever first story I had ever did and one of the popular ones.**

**Warning: Rated for bashing and OOC in every part. **

Kagome was never the one with words when it came to nursing an orphaned child. She would merely molly coddle Shippo, feed him, bathe him, anything that a mother would. However, the scars left on the child are something she could not find to get rid of. Furrowing her brows, Kagome did a turn around as she fished through her cupboard for a plate. Found said items, she returned to the table in her kitchen setting the bacon and eggs that her mother made for Souta and her onto it. Exiting the kitchen, she made her way upstairs to her room. 

Inside Shippo was contently surveying the shrine area outside her window perched upon her writing desk. Smiling at the innocence, Kagome set the tray of breakfast onto her computer desk before making to stand beside Shippo.

"Lovely isn't it?" Kagome softly murmured. Shippo nodded his head in agreement.

"Thank you again Kagome." Shippo said.

"Not at all, you're so young. Once my mother clears away the papers we can have you as an adopted brother." Kagome said her thoughts drifted back to the time when she woke.

'Kagome, I see that you have brought a homeless kid home. It's alright but I must make some paper work so I can file them to cease control of him.' Her mother said smiling a bit.

'Thanks mom.' Was all Kagome could say since she was to busy being shocked.

Smiling with apprehension, Kagome beckoned Shippo over where she fed him breakfast.

"Rin, it's time for breakfast. Wake up now." Sesshoumaru smoothly said. However, knowing her current state, Sesshoumaru gently bent down on his bed and used his index finger to poke Rin in the ribs. Smirking slightly as he received a stir in the bundle of blankets.

"Yes Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked her eyes awake

Instead of repeating himself, Sesshoumaru merely took Rin into his arms and carried her downstairs towards the kitchen. There, he settled her into a chair and made his way over to the fridge to grab a box of cereal, milk and a bowl. Placing it down in front of her, Sesshoumaru nodded. Taking heed of his advice, Rin took the box of cereal and poured it in to the bowl.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin said as she began to eat.

"Shippo you can stay in my brother's room, he'll be willing to share everything with you." Kagome smiled as she issued Shipp out the door.

"Thank you Kagome." Shippo bellowed.

"Right, let us get straight to business." Kagome whispered hearing her brother's door open and close. Perching herself onto her pink leather chair, Kagome slid to her computer turning it on. She watched as the many coding pass by her; loading into the main screen. She waited as everything loaded; her msn finally popping up she signed in. As her msn loaded, she eyed the list of online individuals and smiled as her best friend Sango was one of them.

Priestess: come on over to my house right now a.s.a.p. brings Kouga and Hiten along."

Demon slayer: will do Kagome, what is the occasion?

Priestess: I want to send another home video to Inuyasha and his friends; it is time we take this outside finally.

Demon Slayer: lol cannot wait; we will be there.

Closing the chat box, Kagome eyed Inuyasha's email, he was not online but she right clicked his name.

Dear Inuyasha:

Since you sent us a video of yourself and your friends and family first, it is my respect to send my own video to you first this time. Last time you saw us in our home, now we will take you on our quest outside where we do our rambunctious activities

Kagome

Clicking send, Kagome smiled lightly as she took hold of her pink digital camera perched next to her computer. She made her way downstairs to the living room where she waited patiently for her friends to arrive. Half an hour of waiting produced a knock at the front door.

"Kagome, can you get that dear, I am busy at the moment." Her mother yelled from the kitchen. Yelling an 'ok' back, Kagome made her way to the door. Peeking through the hole, she saw her three friends standing on the steps. Grinning, she opened the door and allowed them in.

"Alright Kagome, what is your plan?" Kouga as he linked arms with Hiten.

"Well let's head to my bedroom, we can discuss our plans there." Kagome said excitedly leading her friends upstairs to her room. Inside, she placed herself into her pink leather chair. "I just sent Inuyasha an email. What I wrote in it was this; I told him that I am going to be sending him another video, this time I'll send it first and the settings within the video will be something of outside, last time it was here in our house." Kagome explained.

"That sounds great Kagome." Sango squealed as she slapped Kagome's bed. "Hmm, but maybe we should talk about this with Kikyo as well." Sango said as she frowned.

"Don't worry, I heard. I am not deaf." A cold voice came from the doorway said. Kikyo stood, her arms crossed over her chest as she entered Kagome's room.

"Ok, well let's continue." A sudden noise from her right interrupted her. Kagome frowned as she looked. Seeing Kouga ravishing Hiten's lean chest and slobbering kisses, she groaned loudly. "You guys… not now, I have to explain our little plan." Seeing as the two ignored her, she ignored them and turned back to the two sweat dropping women. "Anyways, ok, our film play will be outside on the road, I think I am going to invite my little brother and Shippo to participate in this." Kagome said as she gushed softly.

"That sounds like a nice idea; I will get Kohaku to come as well." Sango said.

-

Inuyasha yawned as he got up from his bed. Staring over at his now clean and tidied room, he rose to his feet and stalked to the bathroom. He walked disorientated as he stopped in front of the toilet bowl where he brought down his boxers letting the stream of urine begin. Purring at the relaxing sensation, Inuyasha allowed his eyes to close. Finishing, he brought his boxer back up before flushing the toilet. Exiting, he was about to go back to sleep when his computer emitted a sound.

"Must be mail, I wonder who?" Inuyasha yawned tiredly. Making his way to his computer, he clicked the mail icon in his Msn and watched as it loaded the page up. Seeing whom the sender was, Inuyasha hastily wiped away his sleep and tossed himself onto his black leather chair.

Dear Inuyasha:

Since you sent us a video of yourself and your friends and family first, it is my respect to send my own video to you first this time. Last time you saw us in our home, now we will take you on our quest outside where we do our rambunctious activities

Kagome.

Inuyasha grinned brightly before he whooped. "Oh yeah!"

"Would you shut up?" Inuyasha heard his older brother growled from outside. "Damn you're annoying in the morning." Sesshoumaru coldly drawled as he walked past Inuyasha's room. Inuyasha chose to ignore him before refocusing on the matter. Getting up, he dashed into his closet to find something to wear. Reemerging in a baggy red t-shirt and red jeans, Inuyasha made his way back to the computer to type a reply.

Dear Kagome

I really cannot wait for your video. I will wait patiently for it. Hope for the best.

Inuyasha

Clicking the send button, he closed the window and marched downstairs to have breakfast. "This is a new day, better make use of it." Inuyasha amusedly said to himself before he settled himself in.

-

"Alright guys, this will cut it." Kagome cheered as she closed her camera lens. As all eight individuals began to head back towards Kagome's house, they discussed what had happened during their day. "That was so fun!" Kagome cheered as she brushed back a lock of raven hair. "We fitted more scenes into his baby then I would have thought."

"It was an amazing day." Kouga sighed contently. "I enjoyed that beach time, great that today is a Saturday, and we can have more fun tomorrow, and then go back to school with happy faces." He finished as he allowed is head to fall on Hiten's shoulder.

"Well spoken koi." Hiten softly said as he wrapped his fingers around Kouga's fingers, entwining them together. "It has been a nice day, though we could have done without that rude conflict back there." Hiten scowled, but it was immediately relinquished as Kouga placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"We should have ignored it; they were nothing but idiots and ass-holes." Sango said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Well, at least now they can't do any harm." Shippo said as he skipped between Kagome and Kikyo. Kagome had told everyone about Shippo, all of them including Kikyo welcomed him warmly.

"Yeah, they can't do any harm because they are harmed." Kikyo said in amusement. Kagome took the video out from the machine and planted a small kiss on it.

"Well, I caught everything on this camera. Hold on, let me package this at the post office across the street and send it off." Kagome said as she rushed across the street to a small post office. The group watched Kagome through the post office window as she placed the video into a yellow envelope, sealing it with a stamp.

"You think we can do this again?" Shippo asked as he eyed Kikyo. The summer breeze brushed against all their faces whipping their hair around. Kikyo knelt down next to Shippo and nodded her head. Shippo flushed lightly as Kikyo placed a gentle hand on his head.

"Kagome chose right, you are going to be a nice cousin." Kikyo smoothly said before standing back up.

"You guys! Let's head on home now." Kagome yelled as she rushed back across the street to them. As the group began to walk, everyone patted each other on their back. Kohaku along with Souta trailed behind, eyeing the group with smiles.

"They're cool." Kohaku softly said.

"I know." Souta responded. "Should we tell them though?" Souta asked nervously. Feeling Kohaku caress his cheek, Souta smiled softly.

"We will. Let's tell them when we go to your house." Kohaku said lightly. As the two kids walked hand in hand behind, the group up front smirked.

"Will you look at that, think they don't notice?" Sango giggled softly. "I am happy for my brother."

"As long as they control themselves." Kikyo muttered a small smile plastered on her face.

"The little tykes." Hiten chuckled smoothly fondling Kouga's hair.

"I wonder if they will become like us." Kouga chuckled.

"Geez, I hope not, you two are already problematic. The stains after your make out sessions you leave are so annoying to clean." Kagome hissed but turned her attention slightly so her brother does not see her face. "However, this little love will bloom into something more. They don't know it, but I filmed their little scene." Kagome giggled hard.

"Party when we get home!" Sango yelled and everyone cheered.

-

Sesshoumaru awoke to a noise. He had only one guess whose noise it was. Rin contently slept on and Sesshoumaru got up to pull the covers over her. Putting a simple t-shirt on with a dog image, he exited his room to check on the noise. Inuyasha's room wasn't too far, just two doors ahead of his. Upon entering, he heard Inuyasha talking on his cell phone.

"Yes Miroku, Kagome sent her video in today, come on over, bring Naraku and Onigumo." Inuyasha had practically yelled. Sesshoumaru entered his room after Inuyasha had snapped his phone shut. Inuyasha immediately frowned at him. "At least once, could you knock for a change?"

Sesshoumaru merely ignored him as he sat on his bed. "Your room is in a lot better shape. It is no longer a pigsty. If only you could be the same." Sesshoumaru humoured. Inuyasha placed a finger to his temple where a forming migraine began to erupt. Seeing no way in retaliating, Inuyasha tossed one of his pillows at Sesshoumaru.

"I have the video jack-ass; you want to be nicer to me. If not I won't let you see it." Inuyasha cooed as he waved the video in front of him. Sesshoumaru growled but fell silent. "That's right; your precious Kagome is on here isn't she?" Inuyasha laughed. Sesshoumaru glared at him but chose to remain silent.

Hearing the door knock from down below, Inuyasha whooped and exited his room to open the door. Sesshoumaru followed his brother downstairs where Inuyasha's friends met him.

"Hello Sesshoumaru." Onigumo cheerfully waved. Naraku merely placed a hand on Onigumo's shoulder and immediately the bandaged teenager quieted down. The two settled for having each other in their arms. Sesshoumaru nodded briefly at Onigumo.

"Well… what are we waiting for?" Miroku said clasping his hands together. The movie isn't going play itself, go put it in the V.C.R Inuyasha." Miroku laughed as he shoved Inuyasha towards the living room. "Well hello, who is this lovely little girl?" Miroku suddenly asked. Sesshoumaru whipped his head in the direction of the stairwells. He sighed softly seeing Rin standing there, a pillow, no doubt his, under one arm.

Sesshoumaru extended is arm out; noticing this, Rin darted forward and threw herself at his stomach. Her eyes in taking the rest of the group with a look of fear. Sesshoumaru patted her head before turning to the bewildered group.

"This is Rin, Inuyasha she is living with us from now on." Sesshoumaru stoically said.

"That is very weird of you, but I have no objection. I just thought you were the unsociable one. Then again, you like my pen pal." Inuyasha said shrugging his shoulders. "Come on; let's go watch this beauty, Rin can watch it to." Inuyasha said smiling gently at the little girl.

The whole group entered the living room. Miroku and Inuyasha seated themselves on the ground while Naraku and Onigumo preoccupied the sofa. Sesshoumaru sat at a nearby chair with Rin sitting on his lap. Leaning forward, Inuyasha plopped the video into the V.C.R and pressed played. As Miroku dimmed the lights, the t.v screen began to liven up.

"Ok, is this on?" The whole group heard Sango say. Miroku immediately placed a hand to his heart.

"Be still my rapidly beating heart." Miroku gushed. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and continued to watch.

"Ok Kagome, you are on." The voice of Sango said and the camera zoomed to frame on the raven-haired girl. Sesshoumaru tightened his knuckles refraining himself from moving. Kagome in a pink tube top and a red skirt waved frantically at them.

"Hey guys, I know that you are watching this, so let me start out by saying this. What you are seeing is me in my summer wardrobe, today we are going out to have fun. We're going to take you people on a little detour around our place. First, our school, bleh it is so boring there but at least you get to see it. Then we are off to the shopping mall, then finally hitting the beach." Kagome giggled as she gave them all the peace gesture.

Naraku and Onigumo both chuckled at her silliness. Miroku sighed since Sango wasn't on the picture. However, Sesshoumaru wasn't complaining at all, from the outside people may take in the stoic expression, but within, he was having some sort of an attack.

"Alright Sango, it is time for us to head downstairs to meet our friends." Kagome laughed. The camera shifted and it was now moving with Kagome as they descended the stairs. The camera refocused on a crowd of people standing at Kagome's doorway. Three of them unfamiliar to the group. "Before when we showed ourselves, I forgot to show you my brother. This twerp here." Kagome pinched the second shortest boy with raven hair. "His name is Souta. Say 'hi' to Inuyasha and his friends." Kagome said as she pinched his cheeks.

"Ow! Quit that you old hag!" Souta winced as he slapped his sister's hand away form him. "Hi Inuyasha, I heard a lot from Kagome. If you are watching Sesshoumaru, you have to know that my sister has the hots for you. OW!" Souta screamed as he massaged his bruised head.

Everyone excluding Sesshoumaru and Rin laughed at this.

"Awe, it looks to me that Kagome likes you in return." Inuyasha chortled as he made a kissy face at his brother. Rin giggled but Sesshoumaru glared.

"Retract that face of yours or it will stay like that, rest assure you, if it does stay like that, I will see to it for myself that it gets repaired." Sesshoumaru coldly said before returning his gaze to the t.v. Inuyasha gave Sesshoumaru a raspberry before he to turn to face the t.v.

"Ok erm… this slightly taller boy is Kohaku, he is Sango's older…whoops I mean younger brother. Now for my prized possession, this little critter." Kagome placed a hand on the red head. "This is my new adopted brother. I found him alone on a bench a while back. Ever since then he's been living with us." Kagome said ruffling Shippo's hair. "Shippo, say 'hi' to Inuyasha and his friends." Shippo scrunched up his face in happiness before turning to face the camera.

"Hiya Inuyasha, I don't know you, but sister here said you are a swell guy. Kagome also wants you to know that Kikyo is here, waiting to fall into those strong arms of yours." Shippo brightly smiled. A loud cry of pain was heard from behind Shippo's head.

The group could assume that Kikyo, Kagome's cousin had walloped her over the head hard.

Sesshoumaru smirked hard. Oh, karma is a bitch as he watched Miroku, Naraku and Onigumo make kissy faces at Inuyasha who in return flushed ten shades of red. Sesshoumaru blinked in curiosity when he felt Rin go rigid. Peering down, he saw that Rin was clutching her face with one hand blushing at the sight of Shippo.

"Interesting." He said to himself before resuming watch.

"So with this little introduction done, we can now carry on." Kagome said in a pained voice. The camera began to move again, this time the whole group exited the house and was on the move. "You can see where we live, this avenue, and this place." Kagome documented.

The group watched as tall buildings and cars on opposite lane drove by. It was silent for a few minute until a large building came into view.

"Welcome to our highschool, a name that is so unimportant." Kagome giggled. "Too bad though, it looks like the place is closed. No one can enter. Our first destination a failure." Kagome said brightly, not at all phased.

"Kagome, why show this place if we can't get in." The group heard Hiten asked.

"Shut up Hiten, no need to get smart ass on me." Kagome pouted as she blew him a raspberry.

At this, Sesshoumaru placed a hand to his face; covering the small blush that had risen.

"Here let me hold the camera for a bit." They heard Koga's voice ring out. The camera buzzed a bit at the new movement, soon the angle was different and they could see Sango.

"Give her a break Hiten, let's go shopping." Sango cheered as she hooked her arm with Kagome's.

"Oh Sango, what a maiden name." Miroku sighed. A foot was placed on the back of his head.

"Will you shut it; some of us are trying to watch." Onigumo hissed. Naraku shifted Onmigumo's head to his shoulder brushing the soft skin that remained. For the next fifteen-minute or so, Kagome and Sango chatted non-stop, they learnt about their environment, the stores there and many other things. Only till then when they stopped was in front of a ginormous pink building.

"Welcome! Inuyasha, to Pacific Mall." Kagome said. The group watching the video stared at the structure in amazement. "For this tour, we will bore you by going shopping." Kagome giggled as she pulled the doors open. As Kagome and her friends entered, the group could see all different sizes of stores and the crowd of people. "Here we will divide ourselves into four parts."

"I'm going off alone, so there will be no need for anyone." The group heard Kikyo nonchalantly say.

"Awe, Kikyo is the outcast of the group." Miroku cooed as he pinched Inuyasha's cheek. Yelping in pain, Inuyasha flicked Miroku's hand away.

"Shut up bozo, I am trying to watch."

"That were easy, ok well Sango and I will take one route, Hiten and Kouga can take another. That leaves my brother, Kohaku and Shippo to go anywhere as long as it is in this building." Kagome said. "Well let's head off."

Sesshoumaru watched as Hiten handed the camera back to Sango. The two women walked towards a rather large store that said 'FCUK' on it.

"Hmm, what do you think of these?" Sango smiled as she eyed herself in the mirror?"

"Not to shabby!" Kagome laughed as she filmed the brunette trying on a pair of sunglasses. Miroku fanned himself with his hand as he stared at Sango. The two women continued their shopping for twenty minutes before the camera was shifted. The group can see Kagome, only instead her face was rather bored. "I forgot why I don't hang around stores after ten minutes. I practically memorized every single bargain and items they sell here. How boring."

"Damn straight that was boring, holy crap; it is a good thing we don't shop." Inuyasha groaned as he leaned his head against the sofa.

"Now, we must search for our lost comrades!" Kagome squealed childishly. The crowd all watched as Sango purchased her newly found sunglasses and she made her way over to Kagome. "Here Sango, let me hold that for you, you can grab the camera." Kagome cooed.

"Thanks, but that sunglass was so expensive! Twenty dollars." They heard Sango complained. As the camera angle shifted once again, the group saw Kagome shake her head. As Sango filmed Kagome out the door, many customers around who were shopping all stopped to look at the filming process.

Sesshoumaru was interestingly eyeing Kagome's lower region as she walked. He could not help it; Kagome's hip sways coordinated every time it was moved. He heard Rin giggled from below him. That made him switch attention.

"Sesshoumaru-sama is being a little naughty; staring at crush's bum." Rin whispered. The raven-haired girl gasped and giggled as Sesshoumaru poked her in the ribs.

"Lookie there! I found Hiten and Kouga… maybe er… they don't want to be found." Kagome heavily said. The group heard Sango giggled as she zoomed the camera over at the food court where the group saw Hiten and Kouga dishing it out with their lips, feeding each other spaghetti. People, who were eating by, all stopped to stare in wonder, curious, disgust and awe.

Naraku and Onigumo laughed at this.

"Maybe we should pull a them?" Onigumo asked as he nuzzled into Naraku's neck.

"Oh Onigumo, if only you can make sense in what you are saying." Naraku chuckled.

"Would you two keep it down?" Inuyasha hissed. "This is starting to get interesting." the camera now followed Kagome down to the history section of the mall where they sold ancient literature and of sort. As the group continued to watch, the camera stopped at a particular store titled White Magic.

"I wonder what cousin Kikyo is doing in this sort of store." Kagome wondered as she turned to face the lens. "Alright, I see my cousin in this shop; we shall investigate why she is in here." The group watched on as Kagome entered the store with Sango filming behind. "Now be prepare to be dazzled, we shall catch my cousin in the midst of her concentration, this concentration of hers is so great when interrupted, she will go on a killing spree. Not literally of course." Kagome giggled.

"This is very interesting…" Inuyasha chuckled deeply. Miroku gave Inuyasha another kissy face, which Inuyasha punched in retaliation. The group watched in silence as the camera zooms over the old texts and parchments before settling at a lone figure sitting at a table reading a hard yet very old covered book.

"We are in the lion's den, prepare for the worst." Kagome giggled quietly. Sango filmed Kagome as the raven head quietly tip toed behind Kikyo, approaching her very quietly.

"Ladies and gentlemen an any other viewers, I recommend you to not try this at home." Sango commentated. The group's laughter began to form as Kagome lowered her mouth to level with Kikyo's ear, before screaming:

"HEY COUSIN, WHAT IS UP?" Inuyasha and the rest of the group excluding Sesshoumaru burst into laughter at Kikyo's expression. Sesshoumaru chuckled softly at Kagome's childishness. Upon hearing her cousin's voice. Kikyo bolted to a standing position in a startled form scattering papers she had on the table everywhere and dropping the book she was reading on the floor.

Turning with eyes ablaze, Kikyo advanced slowly on the startled Kagome. "Ehehehehe, Kagome, I am going to kill you." Kikyo laughed as she stalked forward.

"No! I am too pretty and young to die, Sango lets bolt." Kagome shrieked as she dashed out the store with Sango filming yet running behind.

"Viewers of all ages beware; never annoy a lion when it is content." Sango commented as she huffed to keep up. Inuyasha and the others were laughing hard; Inuyasha on the ground clutching is sides where tears of laughter were erupting. Naraku and Onigumo in each others arm guffawing and Miroku was beating the ground with his fist.

"You idiots, will you all shut your traps? I am trying to watch here." Sesshoumaru snapped as he eyed the mongrels. Immediately everyone quieted down.

"Oh, she isn't following! That is great news." Kagome wheezed as she leant against a garbage can catching her breath. "Ok, very scary things. Let us commence in finding my brother and your brother." Kagome sighed as she straightened her figure. "Onwards Sango." Kagome commanded. The group watched as Sango filmed Kagome. The two women ventured into another direction of the mall.

"Lets try the toy store, my brother loves toys." The group heard Sango said.

"Ok then, onwards, to the toy store." Kagome giggled. The filming took ten minutes before the duo had entered a large store that was titled 'Toys R Us' the group can see Kagome giggling lightly at the stuff animals displayed along the isle. Sesshoumaru could not help but feel a pang of envy towards the animals that captivated Kagome's interest. As the two females trudged on, the group was able to see all sorts of activities, toys, electronic the store held.

"Kagome, where do you think Kohaku and Souta are?" The group heard Sango asked.

"Don't know, but let's search everywhere." Kagome said before stopping in her tracks. Turning to the camera, the group watched as Kagome smiled apologetically to them. "I am sorry, this must be boring to view right now, but we need to fine the remaining members of our group and HOLY CRAP ARE THOSE ON SALE?" Kagome screeched off topically spotting a big sign that said ninety-fiver percent off. They heard Sango giggled madly as the camera shifted to a mob of crowd thrashing each other to get what looked to be stuffed animals and toys.

The boys, even Sesshoumaru sweat dropped at the rampaging crowd. Females where tugging at certain animals, some males fighting over toys. Kids name calling each other. What even made them sweat drop more was Kagome charging into the crowd. The camera continued to film away.

"Hands off sisters! This animal is mine!" They saw Kagome say as she tugged hard on one end of a dog plushie while two other females tugged at the other end. "I said let go." Kagome seethed.

"You let go, I spotted this first." One of the lady scowled.

"You did not! I was the one who saw it." The second lady screamed as she tried to yank it.

"What this doll needs is a fine owner, and it is just so happen that I am that owner." Kagome boasted as she yanked hard.

"Oh wow, look at them go." Inuyasha said as he scratched his head nervously. The rest of the group chuckled stupidly at the sight.

"Well you guys, I hope you are watching this. I think we will be here for quite a while." Sango chuckled amusedly as she filmed Kagome's outraged face when the doll was yanked free from her hand and was now being dashed away.

"You come back here with that doll this instant you evil woman!" The group heard Kagome screamed as she made chase.

"Definitely a while." Sango sighed; everyone else who watched nodded his or her head in agreement.

**Chapter 4 done.**

**Did you like? I hope it was all right, please ignore any spelling mistakes or any grammatical error. I am not one of the English speakers so yes; I do tend to try hard. Care to drop me a few feedbacks? I would love to know if this story is worth continueing. Please some reviews?**


	5. Kagome's Crazed Way Part 2

**Chapter 5: Kagome's Crazed ways Part 2**

Note: Hope you enjoy my very old work- it has been a blast writing it.

Warning: Rated for OOC homophobic remarks

The guys including Rin all sweat dropped as they watch the camera zoom in on Kagome throwing herself at the woman yodeling like a banshee. They all heard Sango laughed aloud as the camera filmed the two struggling women.

"Hands off bitch this toy is mine!" The crushed randomly woman spat venomously as she tried to smack Kagome in the face with a hand.

"Like I said before you stupid hoe, what this doll needs is a fine owner." They watched as Kagome emphasized 'fine' with a pose. Sesshoumaru fought hard to resist blushing. Kagome had one arm sling back to the back of her head, her body pumped forward exposing her covered breasts, her other hand hold her tummy, while she winked.

The little girl within his arms gave a little giggle. Sesshoumaru lowered his golden orbs down to meet with chestnut brown. He watched as Rin used an index finger to point to the left side of her mouth. He raised an eyebrow of inquiry. He continued to watch as Rin pointed her finger at the same place again before pointing her finger to him. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he used a finger to touch the left side corner of his mouth. He felt something wet and his eyes immediately opened wide slightly… he had drooled!

"What the fuck? Did you just drool Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked as his head was suddenly in front of his face. Sesshoumaru merely snarled and wiped the small sliver of saliva away and shoved Inuyasha out of his face.

"Get out of my face mutt, I do not wish to be tainted by your ugly filthy one." Sesshoumaru huffed. He turned his head back to the television his face a faint shade of red as he heard his brother snigger slyly.

"Let go you slut!" The woman snarled as she yanked the dog plush hard to her side.

"Oh no you didn't, you didn't just call me a slut." Kagome snapped twice before she tackled the woman again.

"Erm… Kagome… maybe you should find another plush?" The group watching heard Sango voiced uncertainly.

"Oh Sango, so smart and so beautiful at the same time, please my heart, any more beating and I'll wine up having a heart attack and I won't get to see your beautiful face." Miroku sighed dramatically placing both hands on his heart.

"Let's just pray that you do have a heart attack, that way we can be relieved of you." Inuyasha hissed annoyingly.

"Awe Inuyasha, that was so mean." Miroku pouted.

"Feh serves you right." Inuyasha muttered.

"Will you two shut up; some of us are trying to watch." Onigumo retorted from the couch saddling up to Naraku.

"Ladies, please, enough of this, why don't we all be friends." One of the employees who worked at the store said timidly trying to break-up the two girls' fight.

"Beat it loser!" Both women yelled at the same time. Said loser backed away immediately cowering with fear.

"Fine, if you're going to be stubborn, have the plush." Kagome huffed letting go suddenly. She sniggered as the woman let out a loud yelp before crashing into the rack of clothes behind her. Clothes piled on top of the dazed woman as Kagome bent down and retrieved the abandoned plush. "Oh why thank you very much, you shouldn't have. I'll take care of this plush with all my heart." Kagome grinned before walking to the register.

"She's dangerous." Naraku chuckled as the rest of the guys including Rin gulped and nodded.

The camera shook as Sango laughed uncontrollably, Kagome had a look of triumph plastered all over her face as she held the large plush toy in one of her arm.

Sesshoumaru tinged a bit at the toy in her hand. It was probably out of coincidence, but his favourite animal is a dog. Seeing Kagome with the plush dog sent a warm sensation through his heart.

"Why is Sesshoumaru's heart beating so fast?" Rin asked innocently as she leaned a bit out to eye her caretaker's face; Inuyasha's ears perked at this.

"Yeah Sesshoumaru, why is your heart beating so fast?" Sesshoumaru wanted to punch his brother's smirking face out.

"Awe, does Kagome really have that much of an effect on you?" Inuyasha howled with laughter before making kissy faces again. If looks could kill, Inuyasha would have been reduce to ashes by now since Sesshoumaru gave him such a deep disgusted look.

"Leave poor Sesshoumaru alone and watch the video idiot." Onigumo sighed in annoyance shaking his head.

"He started it." Inuyasha said childishly sticking a tongue out to Onigumo.

"Hmm, are you suggesting something Inuyasha?" Onigumo asked coyly. Inuyasha's face turned beat red and he turned away to watch the video again. Sesshoumaru nodded a thank you to Onigumo. The bandaged man merely gave him a smile before he resumed watching.

"Alright you silly girl, now that you got what you have wanted, lets go find Kohaku and Souta." Sango bubbled happily. Kagome's face lit into a crescent moon smile before the two exited the store.

"I highly doubt the two youngsters were back in there." Kagome said with a shrug as the two trudged around the mall. The camera zoomed into every store giving the viewers a taste of China.

"Sesshoumaru, your Kagome is such hog; she won't allow my Sango to make an appearance." Miroku sobbed dramatically. His sobs ended abruptly when Sesshoumaru's foot lashed out to kick him in the back. Miroku yelped and fell face first into the carpeted floor.

"Don't you know that Sesshoumaru wants to watch Kagome all day and night you stupid fool." Inuyasha sniggered; seconds later, he fell face first into the carpeted floor with Miroku. Naraku and Onigumo both ignored the two and continued to watch.

"Sango, there they are!" Kagome yipped as she eyed the two kids sitting together in a kid's bookstore. "Wonder what the two are talking about?" Sango held the camera firmly as it zoomed to the back of Kagome who was tiptoeing closer.

The viewers watched in apprehension as the back of Kagome stopped, they watched as Kagome pressed against the bookshelf and tilted her head to the side to peer. They continued to watch as Sango replicated Kagome's move; except she was hunched low to the floor. The camera shifted from the ground to the top as it was passed. The camera was placed around the shelf and everyone watching had a clear view of the two kids.

The shorter of the two was eyeing the taller one.

"What is it Kohaku? Did you have something to say?" Everyone including the two women who was recording heard.

"Sou…Souta…um…. Uh… I.. was… just won…won...wondering if you would li…like …to…have…ice…ice…cream… with… me?…It…it's… o…okay… if… you…don't…want…to" Kohaku stuttered out and blushed heavily.

"Well, well… isn't this a surprise." Both Naraku and Onigumo said simultaneously. Everyone in the room had a small grin; even Sesshoumaru gave a small smile at the two kids.

"Awe… Sango, your brother is soo cute when he stutters." They all heard Kagome giggle. The camera shifted to Sango's position. The viewers all watched as Sango smiled happily for her brother."

"Oh Kohaku." She said softly.

"Ah, my precious Sango!" Miroku said happily, as he wrapped his arms around the television and rubbed his cheek up against Sango's image. He was pulled harshly down to where Inuyasha sat.

"You idiot, don't block everyone's view." Inuyasha hissed before resuming watch.

"Kohaku… I would love to have ice-cream with you." They all heard Souta replied excitedly. They watched as Souta gave the taller boy a forceful hug that rendered the raven head into a deep shade of tomato red.

"You….you… will? That...is…great!" Kohaku replied ecstatically.

"Yo Kagome, Sango, what are you two doing?" They heard Kouga asked.

"Shhh, be quiet and come here you two goof-balls, listen to this." Sango said excitedly.

"You do realize eavesdropping, or should I saying snooping is quite rude." Kikyo's voice came from behind Hiten. At the sound of Kikyo's voice, Inuyasha sighed dreamily. Miroku made a small kissy face in which Inuyasha proudly punched.

"How did you three managed to find us anyway?" Kagome asked not once taking her eyes from the two kids.

"We saw your behinds as we walked past the kid's book store." Hiten said absentmindedly. The three newcomers all peered around the bookshelf and smiled softly. "Well, what do you know Kouga, they followed in our footsteps." Hiten chuckled huskily.

"I pray to Buddha that they don't start acting like you two sex freaks." Kagome shuddered.

"Awe Kagome, we're both still around, that means you have developed an attraction for our gay sex." Kouga laughed humorously.

"Shut it losers, I am trying to watch." Sango hissed.

The viewers and the females with Hiten and Kouga watched the two kids.

"Um… Souta, is it okay if we can get milkshakes too? I… I… really want to get to know milkshake better." Kohaku blushed before gulping deeply.

"Oh my god, that is the sweetest line I ever heard." Kagome cooed along with Onigumo who had said the same thing.

They saw Souta blushed at the double meaning. He lowered his face down to his lap before giving Kohaku a small genuine smile.

"I would love to have a milkshake Kohaku and truth to be told…" Souta's face turned bright red before he stared at his lap again, "I also want to know milkshake better."

"That is the first time I ever seen my brother smile like that." They all heard Sango whispered softly. It was the truth; Kohaku's smile had never been so bright and filled with happiness. The way his eyes closed in a crescent way, his teeth showing and the red blush, it was just a sight to see."

"I've never seen Souta ever this happy too." Kagome admitted as she watched her brother serenely.

Everyone watched as Kohaku lowered his head gently before placing his lips onto Souta's. The viewers all cheered, Rin clapped and giggled while Sesshoumaru let a small laugh escape his throat. Kagome, Sango and the rest cried softly in triumph; even Kikyo was having a hard time resisting smiling. What she saw next made her snap back to reality.

Souta and Kohaku kissed passionately, their mouths moving around each other, one of Souta's hands dipped under Kohaku's shirt.

"Erm… I think that should be enough now." Kikyo said hurriedly. "The two doesn't need to know the birds and the bees just yet; I mean the birds and the birds, or bees and the bees whatever." Kagome and the other agreed as the camera zoomed around the corner.

"Oh there you are Kohaku, Souta; we've been looking all over the place for you. What are you two doing?" Hiten smirked.

The two boys squeaked and pulled apart blushing furiously.

"We…we… were going to grab some ice-cream and milkshakes." Kohaku stammered his blush deepening.

"What a great idea, let's all go!" Sango exclaimed happily.

"Well Inuyasha and everyone else who is watching this video, I am so sorry for neglecting our tour, but I hope, judging by our escapade, you have come to love Taiwan." Kagome giggled as she turned to face the camera.

"So a little detour to ice-cream and milkshake than where should we go?" The viewers heard Kouga asked. The continued to watch as the camera and the bodies of the three women walked in front. Hiten held the camera and was filming merrily.

"You three, stop having a conniption will ya?" Naraku muttered eyeing Inuyasha, Miroku sighing dramatically, and Sesshoumaru giving Kagome a longing look. Kagome's group passed a postcard stand. They all watched as Hiten stopped in front of the stand and eyed each post card curiously. The camera's mechanical sound ringing as it eyed a postcard with a sunny beach and a clear blue ocean with waves brushing up against the shore.

"Hey Kagome, I think I have an idea of where we can go next." Hiten's voice exclaimed. Inuyasha and everyone watched as Kagome turned around to face them. Judging by the lit face they all saw, they could assume that she cheers for the idea.

"Excellent idea!" Kagome yelled causing numerous of by-standers to stop and gawk. "We shall go to the beach after some ice-cream and milkshakes. All right Inuyasha and fellow watchers, you are going to watch all of us have a fun time at the beach. Also, you may even get to see Kikyo in her bathing suit Inuyasha." Kagome winked and giggled hysterically.

Everyone except Sesshoumaru and Rin roared with laughter as they all prodded Inuyasha.

"You'll finally see your precious Kikyo in her bathing suit lover boy." Miroku teased as he poked his best friend in the rib. Inuyasha glared at his laughing friends before turning his blushing face back to the screen. Sesshoumaru smirked hard.

'Ah, the humility little brother, I enjoy your suffering.' Sesshoumaru chuckled inwardly at his masochist way.

"You stupid girl, you do realize that you and Sango will be in bathing suits too?" Kikyo growled as she smacked her cousin in the head. Kagome yelped and held her head before pouting.

"Yes, yes, I know Kikyo, but you didn't have to be so mean about it." Kagome whined. The camera showed the group walking a bit deeper into the mall bypassing stores and other shoppers.

"There's Baskin Robbins." Sango cheered running ahead to get into line.

"Oh Sango, you're so beautiful, I itch to have my hands run along those smooth curves of yours." Miroku sighed pitifully.

"You're so degrading pervert." Inuyasha scowled as he punched Miroku in the arm. The raven head pouted and held his injured arm.

"Alright Inuyasha, we're all going to have a quick break than we shall show you what our beaches here looks like." Kagome narrated as she jabbed a thumb behind her where the pink and blue sign of Baskin Robbins was. "Sorry for the boring show so far, but trust me, it will get better." Kagome smiled before turning her back against the camera to wait in line.

Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru and giggled softly seeing her career gazing so intently at Kagome. "Sesshoumaru is staring hard again." She gasped when she felt fingers prod her in the ribs causing her to laugh quietly.

"Delicious!" Inuyasha and everyone in the room including Sesshoumaru and Rin sweat dropped as the watched a perky raven head girl down her third chocolate mint milkshake before wolfing down a second scoop of ice cream. Sango was laughing so hard, Kikyo was smiling at her cousin's stupidity, Hiten was feeding Kouga ice cream from his mouth, and Kohaku and Souta were sipping milkshake from the same cup using two different straws eyeing each other lovingly.

"Sesshoumaru, your Kagome has a bottomless pit stomach." Miroku laughed nervously scratching his head as he watched Kagome down another milkshake. Sesshoumaru could only shake his head and smile inwardly; he found the sight rather cute- but he would never let anyone hear him say that; it would be the end of him.

"Man that was so yummy, I am so full." Kagome laughed as she pat her tummy and gave a small burp.

"Cousin, you do know that is disgusting; you act like a man sometimes." Kikyo coolly stated as she got up from her chair. Kagome merely stuck her tongue at Kikyo before getting up too.

"Alright Hiten, pass me the camera; I shall hold it for the time being." They heard Sango said. As the camera fuzzed a bit by the passing, the picture focused again and the viewers watched as the group exited the mall. The camera took them on a bus that traveled for a good hour before a change of scenery was seen. The bustling city had dispersed and now a raging ocean with clean willow trees that hung over the beach loomed into view.

"So this is the beach Inuyasha, the last time we were here was back in grade school. As you can see, the place is so beautiful." Kagome stated into the camera before letting loose a smile. Inuyasha and the rest of the boys including Rin agreed whole-heartedly.

"Wouldn't it be lovely to go strolling on that beach Sesshoumaru?" Miroku teased, his face contorted into amusement. "It would be fun, walking along the fine sandy beach, Kagome's hand in yours, just relishing the summer." Miroku yelped as Sesshoumaru's foot collided with the back of his head.

"You're annoying, be quiet and let me watch." Sesshoumaru drawled before his eyes wandered back to the screen.

"We're finally here! Let's go change into something appropriate." Kagome squealed as she and her friends made their way over to the beach house to grab some swimming suits. Inuyasha, Miroku, and even Sesshoumaru watched with wide eye as Sango, Kikyo, and Kagome exited the change room. All three women were clad in topless bikinis and sporting swimming gears that revealed their belly buttons and their slender limbs.

"Guys… you're all drooling." Onigumo said amusedly as the three males hastily wiped their mouths.

"Sorry if this is going to be boring Inuyasha, but all of us needs some fun in our life; and like they say, all work and no play make people ugly and boring." She laughed hysterically before dashing away to the waves. Sesshoumaru gawked hard as Kagome's butt swayed side to side when she ran.

"You know Sesshoumaru; you're just as worse as Miroku here." Inuyasha shuddered as Sesshoumaru's gaze bore into his.

"Don't ever compare me to this buffoon Inuyasha, otherwise you may find yourself sleeping on the streets." Sesshoumaru's gold orbs narrowed dangerously.

"Alright, alright." Inuyasha gulped giving his brother a peace gesture.

The four males with Shippo in tow emerged from the change rooms. Kouga and Kohaku dressed in speedo while Hiten, Souta and Shippo were dressed in stripped swimming trunks. Kouga led Hiten to a parasol before placing their blanket onto the warm sand.

"Hiten, apply sunscreen to my back please." Kouga huskily asked. The viewers watched with mild interest as the raven pony-tailed man smirked slyly before squeezing a bottle of sun block.

Rin only blushed gently as Shippo waded into the shallow part of the lake, his back bent, as he was keen on scooping seashells. Sesshoumaru inwardly smirked at this giving Rin a small ruffle of her hair.

Souta had led Kohaku to a willow tree where they both sat down; hands held and smiling softly at each other.

"Alright Inuyasha, it looks like everyone is in their respective zone." Kagome voice narrated as she pointed the camera to Shippo who screamed in fright as a crab tried to pinch his bottom. Zoomed to where Kikyo was sitting on a beach chair, basking in the sunlight; sunglasses on, face turned upwards to the sun. At this, Inuyasha's face lit up as he saw more than he expected.

"Oh my god, now Inuyasha has a new image to masturbate to." Onigumo laughed as he eyed the bulge outline on Inuyasha's pant. Inuyasha gave Onigumo the finger blushing as he hid his unfortunate event.

Camera shot over to where Hiten was applying sun block deeper into Kouga's speedo, his own body meshing with Kouga.

"Okay, that is a bit too extreme." They heard Kagome muttered as her camera fixated onto Kohaku licking Souta's belly button; her said brother moaning in pleasure as he held the taller boy's head down. "Oh god, my own brother, turned into another pair of dweebs." Kagome groaned as the camera refocused back onto Kagome.

"Sorry for the lack of action, but we're all chilling at the beach; something we need once in our life." Kagome smiled sheepishly. The viewers watched as Kagome's eyes widened a bit; cheeks turning a bit red from stifled laughter as she eyed something they could not see. All raised an eyebrow of inquiry before the camera was rotated showing Kikyo basking in the sunlight, a glass of lemonade next to her. One leg propped up and both arms behind her back cushioning her head; judging by the motionless way: the group concluded that she was taking a nap. The parasol did much to protect the sunrays from entering her eyes.

Miroku had a hard time restraining Inuyasha from literally crashing the television with the full body image of Kikyo.

"Dude, get a grip on yourself." Miroku hissed.

They all continued to watch as the two figures of Hiten and Kouga silent crept up to the sleeping raven head. Onigumo and Naraku sniggered at the up-coming event, Miroku chuckled deeply eyeing the super-soaker guns Hiten and Kouga held in each hands. Sesshoumaru smirked hard where as Rin giggled.

They all heard Kagome break out in a full-fledged laughter as the two males sprung in front of Kikyo, grabbed her sunglasses, and unleashed the full throttle of the guns, spraying her with cold ocean water. The camera looked as if it were going to drop since it became hazy and static; it was only due to Kagome laughing so hard as everyone including herself watched Kikyo awake with a loud shriek; so very unbecoming of her, and eyed angrily at the two guys who were on the sandy beach floor roaring with laughter in each other's arms.

Everyone except Sesshoumaru who crossed both arms across his chest roared with laughter. Even Inuyasha was laughing obnoxiously at the sight; typical, if Kikyo was indeed his girlfriend, she would have had his ass dumped. Sesshoumaru amusedly thought. The group watched the roaring frame of Kikyo uncharacteristically making chase after the two laughing hyenas that ran for their lives. The camera zoomed to Sango watching intently clutching her ribcage as it threatened to explode form the wave of laughter. Zoomed to where Shippo was crying out in pain yet laughing at the same time as a crab dangled from his buttock. Angle moved to where Kohaku had Souta pressed against his chest watching the scene.

"I swear, when I get my hands on the both of you… you're mince meat!" the watchers heard Kikyo screamed.

"Well Inuyasha, there you have it another reason as to never disturb a sleeping or busy Kikyo. I need a picture of this for a fresh memory." Kagome giggled as the camera was suddenly obscured a bit by a small device, which people recognized as a cell phone. They watched as Kagome turned her cell phone on; Sesshoumaru immediately had his head perked knowing that her cell number was about to be displayed.

The device started up, and as Sesshoumaru predicted, the number was displayed. He was thankful for his ability to have a good photographic memory. He immediately memorized the ten digit numbers.

The hands that utilized the device pressed the camera button and everyone heard a loud click as the photo of Kikyo woman handling the two banshees froze. Inuyasha eyed the photo lovingly while the others snorted at the humorous frame.

The camera was jerked dangerously to the right when a loud cry was heard. Inuyasha and the other watchers frowned as they heard the noise again.

"What was that?" Kagome asked to no one in peculiar as she tried to pinpoint a source. The cry was heard once again and this time Kagome adjusted the lens to where Kohaku and Souta were. Sesshoumaru for the very first time shuddered a bit when he heard Kagome snarl; it was like almost inhuman. The group viewing gaped at the scene; two older teenagers with well-toned bodies were picking on the two younglings. One of the teenagers had Kohaku in a headlock while the other teen punched him in the stomach causing the taller of the raven head to gasp out in pain.

Souta was seen trying to claw away at the older kids but he was roughly backhanded. The group watched as the camera shifted a bit before the angle was lowered, the back of Kagome was seen running to her brother's aid.

"I think she set the camera down onto a table." Miroku asked uncertainly unsure of what to make of this epic event. The others could only nod their heads and keep watch. The group's mood darkened as they watched one teenager grab Kohaku by the neck.

"Filthy faggots, scum like you shouldn't even walk this planet. Get out of here queers." The guy sneered as he threw Kohaku at Souta. Kohaku yelled in pain as he collided with Souta who in a vain attempt tried to catch him. The two were knocked back against the tree.

The camera kept filming and the onlookers looked on with warms hearts at what they saw next.

As the two teenagers advanced on the two raven heads, a tap on their shoulders made them paused. The two males turned and were both met with fists that collided into their face. Hiten and Kouga gave each other a high-five before going behind the stumbling teens and had their arms locked with their own.

"Hmm, Hiten do I see with my pretty own eyes two teenagers picking on two defenseless kids?" Kouga asked in mock wonderment.

"Why yes Kouga, your pretty eyes do see two teenagers picking on two defenseless kids." Hiten smirked. "I also heard with my own pretty little ears the little homophobic remarks generated; what do you say we give them a little taste of gayness?" Hiten asked the smirking Kouga.

"I say, it should be fun and we should relish this lovely treat." Kouga drawled out amusedly. The two captured teens stared wide eye as Hiten and Kouga leaned into them and began licking their necks; squirming at this as they tried to ignore the sensation. Both Hiten and Kouga dry humped their crotches against the two stud's butts who gasped in disgusts trying to escape.

"Ugh, let go of us you queers." The shorter of the two teens snarled as he tried in vain to escape.

"My, what do we have here." the group watched from their perspective as Sango approached the two held hostages. "Two losers, who they think can get away from messing with someone's little brother." It was Miroku's turn to shiver at the icy tone Sango produced. "Some retribution is in need."

Inuyasha gulped, Miroku swallowed hard, Naraku and Onigumo held each other, Sesshoumaru and Rin watched interestedly as Sango lowered both arms and rammed them destructively into the two teenager's abdomen. The two teens buckled and coughed out in pain at the painful impact.

"Hmm, this isn't enough to justify your cause; I wonder what else we should do to these two idiots? Do you have any suggestions Kikyo? Kagome?" The two teens being held gulped as the two raven women approached them.

"What you did to my brother is inexcusable." Kagome snarled. The group watched as Kagome forced one of the teen's chin up so he can look directly at her.

"Bite us you stupid bitches, if that brat is your brother, than you should teach them that only liking girl are the way for guys." The teen spat.

"My, and I thought our century was becoming more accepting, I guess I was wrong; there are still some prejudice and hateful people." Kikyo surmised. "You don't touch other people, I am assured that your parents taught you this much?" Kikyo scolded as she held the other teen's chin.

Everyone who watched roared into laughter as both Kikyo and Kagome slapped the two held teens face hard on each side of their cheeks. Sesshoumaru chuckled deeply.

The camera was picked up and judging by the small giggles, they guessed that Shippo was holding onto the device.

"Say guys, what would you all say if I thought about throwing these two losers into the ocean?" Hiten asked innocently. The group eyed each other before eyeing the two paling teens.

"I'd take you up on that offer." Kouga laughed as he gave Hiten a kiss on the cheeks. The three women giggled loudly as they began to lead the way. Hiten and Kouga threw the two thrashing teens over their shoulders and began to follow the females.

"All right Shippo, pass me the camera." Sesshoumaru felt his heart beat gently as Kagome's soft voice rang out. "I am so sorry for this Inuyasha and viewers, didn't intend for that to actually happen." The camera zoomed onto the group as Hiten and Kouga hurled the two screaming teens into the ocean from the small bridge that lead to the outskirts of the beach. The camera showed all the laughing faces of Kagome's friends and family.

"I hope you enjoyed what was shown today, even I was actually surprised at some parts of it. Never-the-less it was fun and you got to see the many sights from our homeland. Also please don't mind the people, not all of them are cold hearted idiots. I am just regrettably sorry that you had to see that event." The camera zoomed into the water as the two enraged teens sputtered to keep above water.

"Oh yeah, payback is a bitch." Inuyasha and the group sniggered at the sight.

"Hope to hear from you again Inuyasha, this concludes the film." And with that, the screen was plunged into darkness.

"Well hell, that was a lot more amusing than I expected." Inuyasha laughed.

"Yeah, especially the part where you saw your precious Kikyo half naked." Miroku teased. Inuyasha huffed and smacked Miroku on the head. Inuyasha groaned harder as he saw Naraku and Onigumo beginning their make out session on his bed.

"Guys, is that really necessary?" He was ignored by the two. "Fine don't make a mess, if I see any cum stain on my bed… your ass is mine." Inuyasha growled. This made the two lovers stop.

"My Inuyasha, we never knew you wanted our asses, want to join us?" The two chuckled deeply at Inuyasha's sputtering face.

"Fuck off you two."

Sesshoumaru sighed with annoyance at the idiots he had to deal with before retiring to his room with Rin in his arms.

"Hope you take care too Kagome." He whispered to himself before closing his door behind him.****

I'm not really proud with this chapter, but it has been like two years since I have updated this. Please ignore any spelling or grammatical errors; I'm not an English speaker so I tend to try to improve. The epilogue will be the last chapter.  



End file.
